A Life in Idaho
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate and Humphrey were taken to Idaho, but instead of returning, decided to stay and make their lives there, but not all of them look and someone tried to separate them, ¿can they be together in the end?
1. arrival

**A Life in Idaho**

**This is a new history, ChaosFox60 was that inspired me and gave me ideas to write this story, I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : When I woke up I felt very dizzy, " where I am " I wondered when I looked around I realized I was in a metal box , try to remember how I got here , but the last thing I remember was with Humphrey when suddenly felt something picho my ass , I thought at the time concerned , " Humphrey ," when I would call I heard a slight groan beside me , " Humphrey you" ask

Humphrey : When I woke up I felt like my head was spinning , but suddenly I heard someone calling me, immediately recognized the voice , " where are Kate " I asked confused

Kate : " I do not know ," I said

Humphrey : "maybe we're dead ," I said pessimistically , when suddenly the boxes moved strongly making us we hit , "no, we're not dead ," we said to feel the pain of the blow , then looked around , and noticed a small puddle of water, " well at least let us water," I said trying to show the best of this situation

Kate : "You have water " asked to note that I did not , "expect because I care that " ask me

Humphrey : "no it was not water ," I said as he spat the liquid horrible, I suddenly felt that Kate was pushing the cage, " Kate you're doing " I asked confused

Kate : " I try to leave ," I said

Humphrey : I worry that damage was done and I said hopefully, "whoa , calm down maybe take us to where there is more food "

Kate : " or perhaps the food we are " told him not to take our situation so lightly

Humphrey : not contemplate the possibility that I said, " oh , you're right , fight, fight, fight, fight " and we both started to push the cage with great force , after several minutes I felt we stopped , then I felt the cage was beginning to move

"Okay release them ," said one of the rangers

Humphrey : both cages as soon ran out as fast as we could to get opened safe

"Look how they run ," said another ranger

Kate : I ran until I had achieved some distance from humans, I stopped and Humphrey wait to catch up , which did not take long , " it's faster than I thought" I thought Surprised

Humphrey : when ask reaches worried, " Kate 're okay "

Kate : " if you do not worry," I said smiling , seeing how much he cares about me , I knew that Humphrey had some feelings for me , and I can not deny that I too have some to him, " because I think that, I to marry Garth , "I thought I shook my head of those thoughts

Humphrey : "We are not in Jasper " I said as I looked around

Kate : I looked around and he was right it was nothing like Jasper , the landscape was very different, but you're a pretty place , " you're right, but we are looking for someone who can tell us where we are ," I said hurry

Humphrey : I personally did not want to return, but for me is Kate 's happiness first , "Okay let " I said nodding

Kate : both nodded and started walking , but after a few hours I was starting to despair just find some birds squirrels and porcupines , but before he could ask out fleeing in fear

Humphrey : " It's getting late , we should look for the night ," I said as he watched the sky was turning an orange color

Kate : I was in a hurry to return, but if it was getting dark I sighed and said , " you're right "

Humphrey : both started looking for a cave, after about ten minutes of searching I saw a den of good size not too high in a small mountain , "We will investigate this in there," I said

Kate : I nodded and started to follow him, when we got there , I saw it was a den of good size with a small pond in the background , when we investigate inside we saw that nobody lived here, " can rest here tonight," I said

Humphrey nodded and fits me to rest a little, because we spend all day walking

Kate : "We must now get some food , but never had married one and less in this light , well who knows what may be out there , it could be full of predators, but we also need more food if we go to Jasper " I started questioning forgetting that Humphrey was beside me

Humphrey : I saw that Kate was quite worried and indecisive , sigh , " this situation is affecting yes " I thought, then I got up and left the cave

Kate : I saw Humphrey quietly left the cave, " I wonder where anger " I asked, after several minutes I heard footsteps approaching , shortly after I saw Humphrey entering with a dead deer , " as you did it," he surprised ask

Humphrey : "Well you would not believe that formed me that crap that we always leave the alphas " I said as I left the deer in the middle of the cave

Kate : you look surprised is a side I had never seen him, I approached and started eating at his side

Humphrey : when we finished we were about to sleep two , but note that she was lost in thought , with a worried look , " Are you okay " I asked worried

Kate: I was so lost in thought that I said, "I'm worried because I have a marriage of convenience with Garth ,"but almost immediately I realized what I did, "because I said" I thought worried not want to hurt him so, what look to apologize, but all I saw was a blank stare

Humphrey : I could not believe what he had told me , but he must know the whole story , "Tell me everything," I asked

Kate : I nodded and started to tell him in great detail as I heard my father and Tony talked about arranged marriage with Garth to unite the packs and as Tony threatened with war if he did not also explain to him that that was the reason I was with Garth in the howling at the moon, note that Humphrey sat throughout the explanation in silence, "this is not the" I thought worried, he suddenly got up and started walking , stop me and I followed him to the entrance where I heard him whisper

Humphrey : walk to the entrance and I thought to myself, " I do not accept this arranged marriage , I will not let a random Alpha remove me what matters most to me , not again "

Kate : I was going to ask what he meant, when I suddenly immobilized on the floor , try to fight but I stopped when under his head and said something to him , I never thought I would hear

Humphrey : " and if necessary will fight against any Alpha for you, because I love you more than anything," I said sincerely determined and then looked back at her

Kate : I knew that he meant from the heart, " I love you too , but what about the herds " I asked

Humphrey : " they fix your problems, we should not worry , we only need each other, together nothing can stop us ," he said seriously at first, but with confidence at the end

Kate: I smiled knew was right, " hy should I worry about, all they want is to join sacrificing my happiness" I thought for a moment and look could not resist more and kissed him

Humphrey : I was a little surprised but gladly accept the kiss, his tongue felt like I wanted to get into my mouth, the taste and let them in, our leagues began to fondle

Kate : When I broke the unbelievable kiss felt a wet sensation in my private area smiled mischievously " Make me yours " I said sensually

Humphrey : I smiled and started to kiss her passionately

Kate : as we kissed I felt something soft caressing my womanhood, when you look askance note that Humphrey was the tail , smiled and let it continue

Humphrey : I broke the kiss when I went to her womanhood , look and saw Kate she nodded in approval and smiled and started to give long slow licks her womanhood

Kate : I felt his tongue caressing my womanhood I trembled of pleasure, and started moaning slight drop

Humphrey: I decided to explore a bit and in my tongue into her womanhood, only causing her moans to grow, smiled and began to climb slowly, ever increasing speed

Kate : after a while Humphrey receiving pleasure , I felt my climax approached, but was so lost in pleasure that I could not tell

Humphrey : without warning I felt his juices being pushed into my face , quickly licked until her womanhood was clean, " Kate know wow so sweet " I said smiling

Kate : I smiled " has not finished with me yet " I said seductively , as I stood up and put me in position , " now see my brave omega " let him sensually

Humphrey : " I 'm sexy Alpha" I said smiling, I ride on it and align my cock with her womanhood

Kate : When I felt his cock entering me let out a moan of pleasure

Humphrey : "It feels amazing," I thought, then I started to come out of it slowly and gradually increasing the speed until I felt it hits a barrier , push hard until the broke

Kate : I let out a moan of pain, but I knew what it meant, my virginity was taken, but I could not be happier that I take it off who was Humphrey

Humphrey : I stopped when I heard the cry of pain of Kate , wait a moment and asked , " you want to continue or stop us "

Kate : One of the things I loved him, always worried about my welfare , " can continue my love," I said sweetly

Humphrey : I smiled and nodded , went back inside and out of it

Kate : gradually replacing the pain was with pleasure, "faster" I asked between moans

Humphrey nodded and happily indulged his request

Kate: after several minutes I felt I was approaching my climax, "Humphrey 'm about to" not reach to finish warn when releasing my sexual fluids

Humphrey : It felt like his duces juices beat against my cock , I could not hold my climax much more , and soon after release it inside, right after both fell to the exhausted soil, but I took care of down side to not hurt her, " was amazing " I said between gasps

Kate : " I agree, the best experience of my life, thank you very much Humphrey " I said gently , stroking her neck with my head

Humphrey : " I guess this means we'll stay ," I asked smiling

Kate : "maybe one or two seasons," I said playfully

Humphrey smiled and said gently , " to rest my love "

Kate : " I sleep well my love " I said lovingly , I gave him a quick kiss and I fell asleep still feeling his seed filled my belly

Humphrey : I saw fell asleep , and smiled fits my head next to his and I fell fast asleep with a huge smile on my face

**¿What's going on in Jasper meantime?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	2. the secret

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : I awoke when a ray of sun beating against my face, blink a few times to adjust to the light , I felt something soft and warm beside me , when I looked I saw it was Humphrey still asleep immediately remembered what happened last night and smiled , "I think I will live here for a while ," I said to myself with joy, " I guess I should show you some techniques Alpha Humphrey , just in case ," I thought , note that we were still tied , which I did not care , he is enjoying the feeling of being connected , shortly after I saw Humphrey began to wake up, " good morning love " I said lovingly as she nibbled the ears

Humphrey : I laughed at the sensation , " beautiful good morning" I said affectionately as she returned the gesture , we were a good time caressing

Kate : after a while , I suggested , " I think we should get up "

Humphrey : " you're right " I said, carefully got out of it and sat down beside her

Kate : " wanna go for a walk " ask him

Humphrey : " I love " I said nodding

Kate : I had planned was to get Humphrey the valley, and once there, tell her I was going to teach some techniques of defense and he seems to know how to hunt

Humphrey : When we arrived at the nearby valley asks , " and what is the real reason to come here," ask him

Kate : " because you think there's a reason " I asked a little surprised

Humphrey : " I know you, you are one of those planning two steps ahead of the other ," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled did not know he knew me so well , "Well the real reason is that I thought going to live here because it would be a good time to show you some good techniques of defense and attack " to explain

Humphrey : "It is a good idea , how about we do a little practice for you to evaluate my level," he suggested

Kate : "It was just what I was going to suggest " I said as I walked towards him , " and do not worry , I will not hurt " I said playfully

Humphrey : " I am sure of that ," I said smiling

Kate : I nodded and start with something easy , will launch a direct attack to the face with all my speed, but caught my leg and in a blink and was under him , " not bad for a omega " I said playfully

Humphrey : I smiled and help to stop it, "is also a little like fighting ," I said smiling

Kate : " that's good, but now I'll do something much more advanced" I said

Humphrey : " I'm ready when you are," I said as I stood to defense

Kate : I started in attack , but what surprised me is that his position was perfect , I just could not see any weaknesses in it to attack, after a few seconds decided to pounce on the

Humphrey : when he was right on top of me , use your own weight and momentum to deflect easily

Kate : I was surprised I've only seen a wolf do that and was a teacher very experienced in the Alpha school, I got up quickly and ran against him, but in a blink and was under him again, "You are not a common omega truth" I said

Humphrey : I gave him a quick kiss and said , " I tell you my secret "

Meanwhile in Jasper

Winston : We were looking for Kate everywhere, had everyone searching alphas and omegas, " I hope it shows" I told Eve worried , I was not only worried about Kate but for the pack if it is not soon rowing to war with this

Eve: " I just hope this good," I said

Lilly : " I know he's right, she's a great Alpha" I said, trying to encourage them

Eve: " Thanks honey," I said

Garth : was there because he wanted to help and gave me a good excuse to be with Lilly, " anyway mu disappeared mysteriously " I told them

Winston : " but I'm sure she ran away , she is not," I said, then I saw that came Candu and Hutch , " which found " ask them

Hutch : "we find these" I said as I showed you a couple of tranquilizer darts , "one of them have the scent of Kate" will report

Winston : " humans took " growled

Lilly : " and the other has an aroma" will ask if there could be another wolf captured

Candu : "indeed if , the other has the scent of Humphrey " I said

Eve: " at least it will be safe ," said relieved because he knew the secret of Humphrey

Lilly : " Mom you mean " I asked confused, " you know that Humphrey is a good wolf, but is only an omega " I said

Winston : I sighed, " I think I should tell you ," I thought , "Well Humphrey is not a common omega , there is a secret that only make him know Eve and " told them

Lilly : " that secret " I asked very interested

Winston : sigh knew it was not easy to tell, but I had to tell them, " Humphrey is an omega because he wanted to , I force him to be one "

Garth : " forced him " I asked confused

Winston : I sighed and "if not force , but he has the skills of an elite Alpha " explain them

Garth : " the coyote " I said about to laugh

Eve: " this seriously," he said firmly

Garth : gulped and said nervously, " I'm sorry"

Winston : " Humphrey said as has the skills of an elite Alpha , and this is because their parents were alphas elite , the best I have been , when Humphrey served six months they began to train him , when most of the puppies were deciding that they wanted to have range , and Humphrey had the skills of fully trained Alpha or several weeks before school parents died Alpha for a mission which aimed to kill the leader of the north was planning an invasion against us , Humphrey became upset and angry so that he has that herd was complete the mission and their parents and leaders killed and half of that pack alphas , but when he was seriously injured, clearly recovered shortly , I also finds that during the winter he completed his training at the elite Alpha north capos " explain them

Candu : both had been us because we were curious what he was talking Winston, " but sir if you have the skills of an elite Alpha because I force myself to be an omega " I asked confused

Winston : " the reason is because I knew I had feelings for Kate and I also knew that Kate had feelings for him , could not risk joining the flocks why force him to be an omega so Kate would have to forget about it " explain them

Lilly : " Dad that's horrible, not only refused him the life he deserved Humphrey , but he refused the possibility of love for both," I said sadly and disappointed

Winston : "You're too young to understand , but I was in the best herds " I said

Hutch : " with all due respect sir, but I agree with Lilly , I do not think has been right," I said respectfully

Winston : " you do not understand ," I said as she shook her head, " now going to find out where they were taken human " directs them

Candu : " yes sir " I said then both retreated

Eve: I personally agreed with Lilly, for me the happiness of my children is the most important , and if she decides to meet with Humphrey sounds good , I know you were with respect and love

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Kate : " You 're an elite Alpha " yell surprise

Humphrey : " technically -trained Alpha omega elite , your dad never wanted me to give the elite Alpha range , and never knew that ," I said the last part with sadness

Kate : "That's very rare, serious surely much help with the herd , and would be able to seamlessly together ," I said puzzled

Humphrey : " suddenly your dad does not want us to be together," he suggested

Kate , " but because" I said

Humphrey : " I do not know , it's just a theory , I'll never know the truth," I said

Kate : "The important thing is that we can be here without problems, we can defend without problems and are also perfectly capable of taking care of a family," I said as I walked towards sensually

Humphrey : "Nothing would make me happier ," he said smiling

Kate : I smiled and we both share a passionate kiss

Unknown to the happy couple is a small bird was watching , after he saw the happy couple express their love , went straight to Jasper Park

Humphrey : when we broke the passionate kiss I said, " I think it would be better to know where we are ," I said

Kate : " I agree ," I said , nodding

Humphrey : both started walking until we saw a duck and a goose playing a strange game

Kate : "We will ask honey," I said

Humphrey : "If we do not eat " I said smiling

Kate : "Yes" I said nodding , both started walking toward them, when we saw the duck flew but we 'd seen goose

Marcel: "Pady you do" I asked confused when I saw it flying , suddenly noticed two shadows when I saw two wolves turn quickly try out flying

Humphrey : " not this time " I said as I jumped on him and held him on the ground, " we just want to ask you some questions ," I said kindly

Marcel : " okay what would " ask them

Kate : " where we are " I asked as I walked beside Humphrey

Marcel : "Let me stop and I will show you " I said

Humphrey : I agreed , but I was watching as it wanted to escape

Marcel : " Pady down and meet our friends," I said

Pady : " I will ," I said as he landed beside

Marcel : " I have to wash follow us " I told them

Kate : both nodded and followed him until we came to the side of a log cabin

Marcel " in Idaho are good " I said as I washed

Humphrey: "idahooo" I said confused

Pady: "If in Idaho , in the Sawtooth National Park" I told them

Kate : " we do in Idaho " ask them confused

Pady "well have been brought in to repopulate " I share with them a little curl Marcel

Humphrey : Kate and I shared a small smile, " that you think, this park filled some little fur balls " I asked smiling

Kate : I smiled , " I like a lot," I said stroking me with lies

Marcel : "then you are a couple ," I said

Kate : " if we are " I said smiling

Pady , " because this is a wonderful place to have a family, is a very safe place , there are only a few bears at the top of mountains far away, never come through these areas , in addition there are no hunters , so should not worry about them, " I said

Marcel : " are also the dominant predator in these areas, so there is not much competition for food for you " I said

Kate : " think we can settle very well here," I said cheerfully Humphrey

Humphrey : "It is true , we have to do is mark our territory and hunt some breakfast " I said

Kate : " I'm okay ," I said , nodding , " thank you very much to both " I said

Marcel : " My pleasure, pleasing both me and did not eat me" I said cheerful

Pady : " if you need anything we are usually playing Golf in the valley out of the woods " I told them

Humphrey : " We bring it guys , see you later " I said while I was with Kate

Kate : " and you want to do first " ask him

Humphrey : "We can go hunting is already getting hungry ," I said smiling

Kate : " I feel good , I look like an elite fighter Alpha " he said smiling

Humphrey smiled , and said , "I think you mean Alpha omega -trained elite"

Kate : I laughed and said affectionately , " you say my handsome omega "

**¿Who is that bird who recognized Humphrey and Kate?, ¿Why will head to Jasper?, ¿What do Winston to join the herds if Kate does not return?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think of the story so far**


	3. the reaction

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : Humphrey and I were sitting under a tree enjoying our breakfast, "and you think the idea of forming a herd " asked

Humphrey : " a herd , we think an" I asked

Kate : "of course , educate me a lifetime to run again and I'm also sure you'd be a great leader," I said with safety

Humphrey : " I seriously think " I said smiling

Kate : "Of course , I've seen with omegas, they see you and follow you as a leader," he said

Humphrey : " I had not thought , I just let my hand guide me Alpha " explain

Kate : "then you say , a family and a herd " I said

Humphrey : " I feel very good ," he said smiling

Kate : "Very well," I said excitedly , "It will be like the other herds , except for the alphas and omegas law also have four ranges " I told them

Humphrey : " four ranges " I asked confused

Kate : "If you know, omega , Beta , Alpha and Alpha elite" will explain

Humphrey : " I say this only because you forgot two gamma and delta" will explain

Kate : " gamma and delta, have never heard of them," I said confused

Humphrey , " is because its existence is a secret , only pack leaders know " explain

Kate : "And as you know your " I asked curious

Humphrey : " in my family have been some gamma and delta, my parents always dreamed I reached that rank, but that was impossible because I refused to be Alpha Winston and others were impossible , I always feel disappointed that " explain the latest piece sadly

Kate : "I do not disappoint you gave your best, you 've been married and fight and no Alpha compares with you" I said as I gently stroked the

Humphrey : "not true , you're also a great Alpha , you're the only one I quick " I said smiling

Kate : "thank you" I said flattered " by the way as this is our pack , you can have the range you want," I said

Humphrey: I chuckled and said, "is not so easy, I will have the rank of Alpha elite, but to earn the rank of gamma should I have at least one year of experience as Alpha elite and once done that should beat a whole herd" to explain

Kate : "Wow " I said surprised

Humphrey : "Yes, my parents did not because they died within a year of elite alphas , the life expectancy of an elite Alpha is very short, because of the dangerous missions that send " to explain

Kate : I nodded , " promise me you never will go to any mission , I do not miss " I asked

Humphrey : "Do not worry , I promise , will never leave your side," I said honestly

Kate : I smiled and gave him a big kiss full of love , which lasted several minutes , when we parted I said lovingly , " I love you"

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said lovingly

Kate : We were holding each other a couple of hours , until I remembered that we still had to do several things , sighed and said , " I believe we must begin to make our borders "

Humphrey: "'re right but I was really enjoying our time together" I said affectionately

Kate : " me too , but we'll have plenty of time when we're done ," I said lovingly

Humphrey : smiles and said , " then let's hurry "

Kate : I chuckled and said , "We will "

A couple of hours later in Jasper

Lilly : we were in the cave head Alpha , so far attempts to locate Kate have been unsuccessful and Tony is too stubborn to find another way to bring the herds , he said that if was not in the next month there will be war, we were thinking to do , when suddenly noticed a blue bird approaching , when he was close enough I could recognize , " is Frank " I said excitedly

Garth : " talking bird " ask them confused

Eve " is a bird that is friends with her and Humphrey " explain

The bird approached Lilly and try to tell what he had seen

Lilly : " slower breathing calm down and tell me what happens," I said

Garth : "You can talk to them " I asked confused

Lilly : "Yes, Humphrey taught me a while ago," I said, then I paid attention to what he was saying , " dress to Humphrey " I told him surprised and excited

Winston : I really interested when he said that, " Humphrey who knows " ask him

Lilly : I waved to silence and kept listening , " says he saw him with a golden wolf fur " I told them

Eve: " Kate is fine " ask him

Lilly : I redid the sign to let me listen , " says he saw well , and are in a place called Idaho in the Sawtooth National Park " I said, then he told me something I did not expect

Winston : " who else did " ask him to see that the bird was saying more things

Lilly: "mmm, as I say" I told myself, then I noticed that everyone looked forward to, "Well, it seems they have no intention of returning to Jasper" I said nervously

" THAT " Winston said with disbelief and Eve

Lilly : "If he tells me that they were saying something to stay and then" I stopped thinking about how to say

Winston "and " I asked impatiently

Lilly : " they kissed " I said nervously

Eve: I was happy for my daughter, but when I saw Winston saw quite annoying

Winston: "that omega" I growled, "We must bring them, even by force, I will not let my pack die because my daughter fell in love with an omega stupid" I said very annoying, then I went to gather the alphas

Lilly : when he was out of earshot , I told Mom , " I saw so annoying neck "

Eve: " I did not love, but I think he is making a terrible mistake ," I said

Lilly : " I know, if you would very unhappy Kate and Humphrey, and I'm afraid of what you do with Humphrey " I said

Eve: " I know , I want both to be happy, and I know that Kate should be very happy with Humphrey beside him, talk to him , but is too stubborn alphabets " I said

Lilly : " Frank , you can tell my dad Humphrey discovered where they are, and that will force them back and forced Kate to marry Garth " I asked

The bird nodded and flew away

Lilly : "That will give them time," I told Mom

Eve: " You know not how Humphrey, you will most probably want to address the alphas , he is very protective ," I said

Winston : I met a group of fifteen alphas , including Hutch , and Candu , "I want you to go to Idaho to the national park of Sawtooth , and bring Kate and Humphrey , even by force, but be careful not to hurt Kate " les I seriously

Hutch : " that Humphrey 's " ask him

Winston : "use lethal force if necessary the " I said coldly

Everyone nodded except Candu and Hutch who shared a nervous glance

Winston : " can quickly get on the train that passes outside of the territory," I said

Everyone nodded and went

Candu : "We can not do that, okay" I whispered to Hutch

Hutch : " I know, but I have a plan , just act natural, when the time comes I will tell you to do " I said whispering

Candu : nodded, " okay, I trust you " I said

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey had finished marking our borders and were resting in our cave , we were caressing , when suddenly a thought crossed my mind , "Kate" I said

Kate : " if my love " I asked as I looked

Humphrey : " We have not yet married, and I was wondering if you want to marry me ," I said

Kate : "of course I'd love to " I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled lovingly and said , " I love you"

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly as we shared a kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss I asked, "and when you want to have the wedding "

Kate : "immediately " I said smiling

Humphrey : " sounds good , but not here , I want you to go to a place that is memorable " I said affectionately

Kate: "aww, that's so sweet" I said as I stroked him, "you have somewhere in mind" I asked

Humphrey: "I actually thought about asking Marcel and Pady, if you know a good place" I said

Kate : " I think a good idea , let's look ," I said impatiently

Humphrey nodded and both left our cave for the two birds , when we reached the valley we saw him playing this strange game , " hello again " I said as we approached

Marcel: "Hi" to be greeted

Pady " something is offered " ask them

Kate : " Yes indeed , we are looking for a place for a very special event, but as we know the area well we wondered if they knew any " I told them

Marcel : " depends that are speaking event " Funny you ask

Humphrey : " Wedding" I said as I stroked Kate

Pady " congratulations " I said cheerfully to the two

Kate : "thank you" I said cheerful

Marcel : " I think if there is a perfect place for a wedding " I told them

Pady "refers to the bonnet of flowers near the waterfall ," I asked

Marcel : "exactly" I said nodding

Pady : "It is a great , safe place to worship him " I said

Humphrey : " great, I can not show " ask them

Pady : "of course , follow us " I told them

Kate: both nodded and started to follow, paths for several minutes, until we reached a waterfall, which on one side had a large field of flowers, both Humphrey and I were breathless when we saw it "perfect" I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " I know," I said cheerfully , Kate and I walked to the field of flowers , I put in front of her and asked , "You want to start "

Kate : " start together," I said affectionately

Humphrey nodded and both started with the ritual , first accept odors

Kate : When finished accepting smells, you chew your ear with love , then it was Humphrey turn , make much sense , it was with great affection , when I finish , both shared a look, before you close your eyes then we approach

Humphrey : when I felt that our noses touched , I felt a great happiness came over me , was married to the girl I love most in the world , opened my eyes and we both share a passionate kiss

Kate : When we parted , I said lovingly , " I love you"

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said lovingly , then we heard some applause when we looked around and saw they were Marcel Pady with some other animals who had gathered , both smiled and thanked him for all

Kate , " and hopes that tonight I have something very special," I said seductively in his ear

Humphrey : a huge smile grew on my face and said excitedly , " I can not wait "

Kate : I chuckled, and Marcel then approached us Pady

Marcel : " Congratulations to the two" I said

Pady "if congratulations " I said cheerful

Humphrey : " thank you very much guys," he said smiling

Kate : then I saw a small bird flying towards us, " is that bird looks familiar " thought

Humphrey : note that Kate was seeing something when you look in the same direction I saw a blue bird , but almost immediately I recognized him , "Hi Frank ," I said cheerful

Kate : "Frank" said confused

Humphrey: "the a bird is my friend and the Lilly" to explain

Kate : I nodded in understanding

Humphrey : I saw in front of us sat down , and began to speak , " says Jasper just came from " Kate told

Kate , " as are all " I asked , because I was worried especially with my sister

Humphrey , " says you are fine, you just talk to Lilly recently," I said

Kate : I let out a sigh of relief that my sister was fine

Humphrey : then I began to tell you something that I worry and anger me , " this is not good ," I said worried but annoying

Kate : "what " I asked worried

Humphrey , " says your dad found out we were here , and we had no intention of returning , so was very upset and sent wolves to take Jasper to force" to explain

Kate : " he did that" said annoyed , " as he found out ," I asked

Humphrey , " Frank said, but he did it with good intentions, thought we were in trouble or something," he explained, then I turned to Frank , " thanks for letting us know "

Frank nodded and flying

Marcel : hear the whole conversation and I said , " can go on the train, there are several good places south of here "

Kate : Look at Humphrey with concern and asked , "We will "

Humphrey : " we will not run, this is our home now , and not leave you as easy , if your father wants to take away from me, will have to go through me , I do not care how many alphas sent , defend what I love , and that it's you , "I said decided

Kate : I smiled to see all that love to me , " he is willing to fight a whole herd for my " thought moved, "or be alone , I will not let you depart from me , I will fight by your side ," I said decisively

Humphrey smiled warmly and said , "Thank you love, but do not want you to get hurt "

Kate : " I do not care I will fight by your side, and there's nothing you say to change my mind ," I said decisively

Pady " also want to help ," I said

Humphrey nodded and I said confidently , "then we have to prepare , Winston declare a war you can not win "

**¿What have planned Candu and Hutch?, ¿Kate and Humphrey May face the alphas that sent Winston?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Thank you Lord . ssv I suggested system ranges**


	4. confrontation

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : "You have a plan " ask him

Humphrey : " need to know how many wolves sent " I said

Marcel : " maybe we can help with that , we can monitor the train tracks when the wolves come tell them how many and where they approach " offered them

Humphrey : "It would be very helpful , thank you" I said

Pady: both nodded and went flying toward the train tracks

Kate : both saw how they were , "I can not believe my dad alphas command to force us back ," I said annoyed

Humphrey : " I know, because he can not understand that we are happy here," I said

Kate : " I hope they are not too many, I do not want to separate from you," I said as I stroked the

Humphrey : " I do not care how many wolves sent , I will not let that separate us ," I said with ease

Kate : " I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said lovingly

Kate : "We go to our cave to rest a bit before they get those wolves ," I said

Humphrey : "We will ," I said nodding , both walked to our cave where we lay next to each other, Kate fell asleep almost immediately, but remains mired me in my thoughts, " Winston is aware of my abilities , so should not skimp with alphas who sent " I thought, " I just hope underestimate me " I said to myself, then fits my head next to Kate and closed my eyes staying asleep in seconds

Several hours later

Hutch : after a long trip we saw a sign that said , " Welcome to the Sawtooth National Park "

" Arrived " said one of the alphas

Sam is a wolf gray eyes and dark emerald green coat , " well all get off and begin to locate Kate and Humphrey " directs them , I saw all nodded

Candu : while looking Hutch approached me and asked , " that we do, if we follow the orders of Winston , I know we're doing wrong, but if we contradict , we will be in big trouble "

Hutch sighed and told her , "We should do the right thing simply because it is right, and if we have problems with Winston and the herd so, Kate and Humphrey are also good friends of ours , we can not make it "

Candu : "You 're right," I said , nodding

Sam : "spoken " ask them curious

" Anything " they both said quickly

Sam shrugged my shoulders and kept looking

Meanwhile up two of them were watching the birds

Pady : "We must go to tell them " I told Marcel

Marcel : " I know , too many for them," he said

Pady : both nodded and flew to the cave of Kate and Humphrey, when we arrived , we saw sleeping peacefully next to each other, " as they can sleep at a time like this," I asked

Marcel : shrugged my shoulders and said , "I have no idea , but it's better wake "

Pady : both nodded and started to move them until they awoke

Humphrey : I respect when I felt someone moving, when I opened my eyes and saw that it was Marcel Pady quickly sat down

Kate : When I woke up , I saw sitting opposite Marcel Humphrey and Pady , got up and sat beside her, " and came " ask them

Marcel : "A few minutes ago got off the train," I said

Humphrey : " few are" ask them

Pady : " I counted fifteen wolves " I told them

Kate : " fifteen " I said in surprise, " I can with two than three ," I said worried

Humphrey : "I ten or twelve ," I said thoughtfully , it will be hard , but not impossible , "I said

Marcel : " that confront think " I said in disbelief

Pady " must flee while may know many places," I said

Humphrey : "no I will run , I will shovel and defend what I love," I said seriously

Kate : "I agree , nothing gained fleeing " I told them

Marcel : " are very brave , they hope they have a plan " I said

Humphrey : "maybe yes, where are " ask them

Marcel : " just that way " I said as I walked out to show

Humphrey : Look at where to point , " if they come there, necessarily have to go through the forest ," I said thoughtfully them

Kate : "It is a good place for an ambush ," I said

Humphrey : "If I was thinking the same," I said , nodding

Kate : "Best we prepare " I said

Humphrey nodded and both went out of our cave and walked to the outskirts of the forest, " can watch from above" I asked

Marcel : "No problem ," I said while taking off

Humphrey : I saw when I went off to Kate, " be careful " I said worried

Kate : " I'll have no worries , you also care you " I said the last bit with concern

Humphrey : " I'll have it ," I said , nodding

Kate : I smiled and we both walked to the forest

Humphrey : after a few minutes walking Pady saw Marcel and landed in front of us

Marcel : "It is better to be prepared are a few meters ahead " I told them

Kate : both nodded and I said , "Thank you both, but you better keep your distance , do not want to get hurt ," I said

Pady: "Okay, you be careful" I told them before they both go flying

Humphrey : both nodded and started walking to the border of our territory where we hope to arrive

Sam : We walked until we finally saw Kate and Humphrey, "what good that we find them, we will show the way back to Jasper ," I said

Kate : " but do not want to go back," I said

Sam : "who" told them confused and surprised

Humphrey : "We want to stay here, together," I said

Sam : "You must be kidding , Kate is a stupid omega also have to return to marry Garth , is the only way to unite the packs " I said

Kate : he growled , " do not talk about it, it's not stupid , plus I 'm not going to marry Garth , because I already married to Humphrey "

Sam shook his head in disbelief , " I'm sorry Kate, but we have orders to bring them back even by force," I said seriously

Hutch : I motioned to Candu to follow me

Humphrey : I saw Candu and Hutch walked to our side would attack at first , but fell immediately I realized his true intentions , so I smiled

Sam : " who think you two doing " ask them confused

Hutch : "We can not follow the orders of Winston, are wrong and would be a grave mistake if we meet " I said

Sam : " we did not matter if they are right or wrong, the only thing that matters is fulfilled ," I said seriously

Candu : " Hutch has no reason Winston is wrong " I said seriously

Sam : "If they do that, we will treat them as traitors " growled them

Hutch : "Well so be it ," growled them

Humphrey : " also are in our territory, they can leave now ," I said firmly

Sam : we all laugh when he said , " do not tell us to do stupid omega " I said mockingly

Candu : " Sam , I take care of what Humphrey digest " I told them

Sam : "and that would have to do " I asked mockingly

Hutch : "because Humphrey is an omega , it is actually a elite Alpha " I said smiling

Sam : we all laughed louder, " if as the Alpha elite , as " I said mockingly

Humphrey : " as you know " ask them

Hutch : " Winston told us the whole story," he explains

Humphrey : " then we talk " I said, then headed to the remaining thirteen alphas they had , " Now get out before ending injured , is the last warning " told them seriously

Sam : "shut omega stupid, and we have a mission to fulfill , in addition to the two traitors take Winston to decide what to do with them," I told them , I gave the signal to the other alphas for the attack

Humphrey : " I take care of ten right , Kate , Hutch , and Candu , go for the rest " instructed them

Hutch : " Sam is mine," I said

Humphrey nodded, then started walking in front of the ten alphas

" This is a joke , an omega against us ten will be very fast," said one of them mockingly

Humphrey : " I agree with you , it will be very fast," I said as I stood in defense position

" I'm going to teach respect for this omega " said one of the wolves lunged against Humphrey

Humphrey : grab your leg , and with a quick movement broke it , causing it to let out a cry of pain , then throw a good distance , " the next" I smiled them

Everyone was surprised to see what the omega just made, but the surprise was quickly replaced with anger, "cursed" growled one of them

Humphrey : I saw the remaining nine began to surround me , one of them ran towards me, but it hit so hard on the side I broke several ribs , then I saw another that had jumped on me, take your pulse and take the ground, dislocating his shoulder in the process, two others began to attack me while dodging both jump and land on another wolf , knocking him unconscious immediately

Hutch : Sam was fighting , which was pretty hard considering that after Kate were the best fighters

Sam : " Hutch because doing this , you do not know all the problems you'll have ," I said as I fought

Hutch : " I do not care what Winston does is wrong , and I will not let Kate and Humphrey paid for his mistake ," I said decided

Sam : " and where it appeared that sudden concern omega " mockingly asks

Hutch , " is a good friend besides I owe it " I said as I could give him a blow leaving three deep marks on the face

Kate : after much effort to achieve defeat the Alpha Wrestling, saw Candu about to be knocked out, but before that happened Alpha push away from him, " are you okay " I asked as I helped him up

Candu : "Yeah, thanks ," I said , then I put my attention on the Alpha , between what we defeat easily, when I saw Hutch saw that Sam had left unconscious

Kate : "You have to help Humphrey " I told them

Hutch : " I do not need help," I said as I watched the last left on the floor Alpha

Candu : " well, yes you are a elite Alpha " I said surprised

Humphrey : "It was like child's play , I thought I had the best Winston trained" told them

"Hey " Kate said Candu and Hutch

Humphrey : "sorry , no offense ," I said, " you are clearly the exception" I said

Kate : " That's better ," he said playfully as he stroked me , "it's hard to be mad at you ," I said affectionately

Humphrey smiled and continue caressing , Cando I note that they were starting to wake up I said in a tone of command, " Now get out before the mate"

Sam : all nodded in fear and picked up the wounded and went as fast as I could

Hutch : " go to hard fights, all he broke something ," I said surprised

Humphrey , " and they are lucky to control me" I said

Candu : we were all surprised , " We will remember never to upset you ," I said

Humphrey : " for her sake would be best " I said nodding

Kate : " by the way thank you very much to you both for your help, I do not know if we had been able to fifteen two of us " I told them

Hutch : " it was nothing , they are our friends , plus Winston bad" I said

Candu , " by the way, if this is their territory , means they have a herd " ask them

Humphrey : "Well, if we think about forming an " I told them

"We can be united " asked Candu and Hutch

Humphrey : Kate and I looked , and we both smiled and nodded , " of course you can , welcome," I said cheerfully

Hutch : " thank you very much " I told them

Candu : "If thank you very much " I said nodding

Humphrey : "As we have no caves, can stay in us until they build their own" I told them

Hutch : both nodded , "thank you" I said

Kate : "We will show them the territory," I said

Candu : nodded and we began to follow after a while and we were shown around , they had a very good territory , and fairly well located , " as it is called by some the herd " ask them curious

Humphrey : Kate and I stopped short , " we have not decided on a name ," I said to Kate

Kate : " I know, so many things happened that I forget too," I said

Humphrey both of us started to think but nothing happened to me

Kate : after a while I came up with something, " such herd delta" I suggested

Humphrey : I thought for a second and said , " sounds great, the herd delta"

Kate : " so if " I asked cheerful

Humphrey : "Yes" I said smiling

Kate : "then is the delta pack " I said cheerfully

Hutch : " delta pack , a good name ," I said nodding

Humphrey : " we still have to do some things ates nightfall " I told them

Hutch : "Tell us , you are the leader of the pack," I said

Humphrey : "first I want you to be the second in charge, and the third Candu " I told them

Hutch : "Wow thanks ," I said very flattered

Candu : " I really do not know why I say I , I remain under the whole " I said a little confused

Humphrey : " I say , because I am sure that the herd will grow," he said

Candu : " in that case because " he said smiling

Hutch " you want to do first " ask him

Humphrey : " something can go hunting for dinner" I asked

Candu : both nodded and went hunting

Kate : I saw went away and I approached Humphrey confused and said , "Honey, but if we had caribou in our cave "

Humphrey : " I know, but it can be about fifteen or twenty minutes of privacy," I said smiling

Kate : smiled and said , "I like your idea ," then gave him a passionate kiss

Humphrey : I gradually leaning to Kate on her back , " are you ready " I asked affectionately

Kate : " yes of course , my strong omega " I said seductively

**¿How does Winston react when he finds out that their alphas failed?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how they think a story so far**


	5. the plan

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it , warning contains a lemon**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : I gradually leaning to Kate on her back , " are you ready " I asked affectionately

Kate : " yes of course , my strong omega " I said seductively

Humphrey : I nodded smiling and began to lovingly lick his face , lowering my body until our coats made contact

Kate : stick your tongue out and began to lick also , slowly felt something pressed against my belly when I look at him seductively , " looks like someone is ready "

Humphrey : I smiled and started to enter her slowly

Kate : I let out a groan of surprise and pleasure when I felt his cock inside me

Humphrey : I started going up and down quickly causing a great pleasure for both

Kate : " oh yeah , keep it Humphrey " I said between moans

Humphrey nodded and went as fast as I could , I felt like slowly approached my climax

Kate : after a few minutes I felt my climax , I could try to contain it but I get to the point where I could no longer , "is coming " alert

Humphrey : I felt her juices soon after hitting my member and not take too long to release my own climax inside her, then I turned carefully to remain over me Kate

Kate : I felt his seed filled my belly , I leaned on him "it was fabulous," I said between gasps

Humphrey : " I know , he was amazing," I said between gasps

Kate : I smiled and started to kiss him passionately , when we broke the kiss I got up and walked a few steps

Humphrey : I gave him a curious look at what to

Kate : " not going to stop waiting for me, really ," I said as I slipped sensuously into position and moved my tail so I could see womanhood

Humphrey : I smiled and approached her , the mount adjusting my weight to not hurt , then align my cock with her womanhood when login at both drop a moans of pleasure , then I started to get in and out of her slowly, gradually increasing the speed

Kate : "faster , stronger" moaned with pleasure

Humphrey nodded and turned his orders was strong and fast as he could

Kate : after a few minutes I felt my climax approached , I was feeling so much pleasure that does not reach to notify

Humphrey : without warning I felt my cock hit her juices

Kate : After releasing my climax fell to the ground , leaving only my ass up

Humphrey : his new position facilitated me get more into it, it did not take long for my release seed inside , then I fell exhausted on it , but be careful not to hurt

Kate : He smiled as he felt his seed fill , " it was amazing " I said while panting

Humphrey : " I agree ," I said , nodding

Kate : " I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said lovingly

Meanwhile in the western pack

Eve : I was trying to reason with Winston, " I really do not think it's a good idea this forced marriage " I said

Winston : I sighed and said , "Honey, we already talked about this , it is best for flocks , plus Alpha Garth is the best of the east"

Eve: " I know it's best for the herds , but it is best for our daughter ," he questioned

Winston : I stay silent for a moment and said , "It is your duty "

Eve: " but she wants to be with Humphrey, can not break her heart ," I said

Winston : " no choice " I said with a sigh

Eve : "And you will do with Humphrey when the alphas bring " ask him

Winston: "I can not take any more risks, as soon as you bring him forever exiled from the pack, can not come closer than a hundred yards from our territory" he said coldly

Eve : "You must be kidding ," I said annoyed

Winston : "He brought it on , for love my daughter , and put the whole pack in danger," I said seriously

Eve : I left the cave quite upset , " I hope that neither I return ," I said in the entry, then continued my way

Winston : I shook my head , "because I do not understand " I ask

Sam : When we arrived at the western pack, sent with the wounded healer, then with another Alpha went to talk to Winston , "I can not believe that omega has hurt so serious about alphas well trained " I said annoyed

" Suddenly no Candu and Hutch did not lie about what the elite Alpha " I said

Sam : " yeah right " I said, after walking we reached the cave Alpha head when we were up the hill , we saw Winston sitting outside the cave

Winston : " it was time they got " I thought, the wait and you were in front of me when I told them , "and waited where are Kate and Humphrey "

Sam : both share a nervous look and said , "Sorry sir fail "

Winston : " THAT " furious yell

Sam : "sorry sir, but the omega is better than we defend, seriously hurt ten of the alphas , and to worsen things Candu and Hutch betrayed us and joined the side of Kate and Humphrey " explain

Winston : " damn, too Humphrey underestimate their elite Alpha training is better than I thought , and I was not expecting the Candu and Hutch" I said thoughtfully

Sam : "A time when Humphrey is an elite Alpha " I said surprised

Winston : " Training has one , but he never gave the range officially " explain them

Sam : "And we're going to do," ask him

Winston : " few alphas have total " ask him

Sam : " not counting those who control the healer Humphrey , a total of twenty- alphas " I said

Winston : " how long those in the healing to recover " ask him

Sam : " judging by his wounds I reckon a month or two ," I said

Winston : " I expected that , training has to cause painful wounds that take a long time and heal," he said thoughtfully , "you have to bring them back no matter what it takes " seriously told them

Sam : " with all due respect sir , I think we should send all the alphas , we still have the problem with the Eastern " I said

Winston : " I'll talk to Tony , but looks ready to alphas " directs you

Sam : " then sir," I said as I was with the other Alpha

Winston : as they left I kept thinking , "is much more clever than I thought , and should be almost level with a gamma " I thought I saw it was getting dark , something told me that Eve was not coming back tonight, and Lilly he was staying in the old cave Humphrey because he was mad at me , sighed and enter the empty cave

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : We were resting after our time together, my cock shrank when I went out with enough care of her and sat down beside her

Kate : " how do you think my dad is going to take the news that we beat their alphas " I asked curious

Humphrey : " surely will go crazy ," he said smiling

Kate : I chuckled and said , " you're right " , then I got serious, " but it meant more to send wolves to force us to go back ," I said seriously

Humphrey : "It is possible, but considering as are tensions with the herd can not leave her unprotected herd , besides you only have twenty alphas to much" I said

Kate : " I'm still worried, my dad is ready to find a way ," I said worried

Humphrey : " Winston is ready is true , but I'm more " I said smiling

Kate : I laughed through his teeth and said , " you're right, but do not want to take risks"

Humphrey : " I'm okay , you wish to be trained as elite Alpha " asks

Kate : " I would," I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled and said , "Okay , but I warn you it will be very hard "

Kate : " I know, but I want to defend our territory and our family," he said smiling

Humphrey : " okay begin tomorrow," I said smiling

Kate : "Perfect" I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled and said , " I think it's better to go back to our cave, Hutch , and Candu should not tarried so long a lot," I said

Kate : " I agree ," I said nodding , both started walking to our cave , shortly after we arrived Candu and Hutch went in with a deer , "Good hunting " the compliment

Candu: "thanks" he said smiling

Humphrey : " go to dinner " I told them

Hutch nodded and we all sat around the deer, but before eating a smell hit my nose and ask them , " if they wanted privacy they would not have just said " I told them

Kate : We both blush when he said , " you're talking about " I said

Candu : "do not hide , we can smell here," I said

Humphrey : "It is so strong " I asked blushing

Hutch : "Pretty " I said nodding

Kate: We both blush deeply, "start eating, we will freshen up" I told them before the two leave the cave to the river

Hutch : I was chuckling after they left, " thought they would not notice ," I said

Candu : " yes, even an omega would have noticed ," I said

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : " I had forgotten the smell " I said to Kate blushed even

Kate : " if I spend the same," I said , nodding , "That was embarrassing," I said

Humphrey : " I know," I said nodding , when we both entered the river , and we started to wash when we were clean , we went out and we dry , then went back to the cave, when we entered we saw Hutch , and Candu speaking, note that we left more than half of the deer

Hutch: "I see you were washed" I said jokingly

Humphrey , " and stop talking about it," I said in a tone of command

Hutch : "sorry no longer will mention " I said

Humphrey , " that's better " I said

Candu , " by the way we talk about an idea we had, but we hope to finish eating ," I said

Kate : both nodded and started eating , when we finished we sat in front of two Candu and Hutch , " who thought they " ask them

Hutch : " Good thing we are sure that Winston sent more and more wolves to bring us back," I said

Humphrey : "If we know that " I said

Candu : " what we mean is that we saw that Lilly and Eve did not agree with what he did Winston " I told them

Kate : "if and " I asked , not knowing where they wanted to get

Hutch : " you like them, must have more wolves than disagree with what Winston is doing," I said

Humphrey : " Winston surely keep this matter secret only the alphas would know " I said

Hutch : "at least we do something ," I said

Humphrey : " I hear you " I said

Hutch : "We can send someone , maybe that bird your friend , to tell the pack what is going on," he suggested

Humphrey : "It is a good idea ," I said , nodding , "we can also say that if you want to join our pack," I said

Kate : " I feel good , look to tomorrow Frank , Marcel and Pady or to ask a favor ," I said

Humphrey : " I'm okay ," I said , nodding

Candu : I lay on one side of the cave , while Hutch leaned across

Kate: We both sat back in the middle of the cave, rested my head on his shoulder and said lovingly, "sleep well my love"

Humphrey : " I love you too , get some rest ," I said lovingly , both share a kiss

Kate : when we broke the kiss we both sat back and close our eyes falling asleep almost immediately

Humphrey : the next day I woke up when I felt the sun's rays hitting your face, when you look at me I saw my beautiful companion still asleep, " looks so cute when he's asleep," I said to myself

Kate : "then I will not move if you want " I said even with eyes closed

Humphrey : " Sorry if I woke you ," I said feeling guilty

Kate : "Do not worry about it , while I'm awake , but I was enjoying the feeling of being both lying on your side, I did not want to stop," I said as I stroked the

Humphrey smiled , " I also really like to be lying by your side, but we must stand up ," I said affectionately

Kate : I sighed and said , " you're right "

Humphrey : both got up and took the caribou that had kept since yesterday afternoon , then I approached Candu and Hutch and told them , " breakfast is served "

Hutch : yawn and stood up , "let Mr. " I said

Humphrey : I chuckled and said , " you do not have to be so formal , we 're friends ," I said smiling

Hutch : "sorry frock" I said with a guilty smile

Humphrey : not all sit around and started eating caribou , when finished remove the leftovers of the cave and then returned

Candu , " and we do today ," I asked

**¿** **Winston who will to talk to Tony?, ¿What have planned?, ¿How many more will join the herd of Humphrey and Kate?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Also because I've been busy, I decided to post a poll on my profile to vote in that history will pay more time , although I will continue updating other stories but at a slower pace , the survey is on the top of my listing, but if you can not find her reviews or leave a PM with your vote**


	6. the decision

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Candu , " and we do today ," I asked

Humphrey: "You can start building their caves, and in the afternoon they will go hunting, while we seek to Frank, Marcel and Pady or to put our plan into action, was also going to start training Kate as elite Alpha" I told them

Hutch : "We can observe the training " ask him

Humphrey : I shook my head , " I'm sorry but no, it's a secret," I said firmly

Candu , " but it would be better than all that training " ask him

Humphrey : " I can not do it if I wanted , is a family secret , never promised to reveal it to anyone but family, I train because Kate is my partner " explain them

Hutch sighed in disappointment but understood his reasons , " mean friend " I said nodding

Humphrey : " thanks for understanding " I said, " of course not even think spy , I will safely detect and believe me I will not soft on punishment," I said seriously

Candu : " yes sir " I said before the two retreated

Kate : "Do not you think you were a little hard on them," ask him

Humphrey : "Maybe a little, but my parents made me swear, and I will not be lacking respect breaking my oath," he explains

Kate : " really miss them ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : I sighed, "a lot were very strict with me , but I really wanted ," I said as a tear escaped my eye

Kate : "They are in a better place now , and certainly would be very proud of you ," I said sweetly

Humphrey : I smiled and said, "You 're right , they are in a better place "

Kate : I cherish and I said, " Now go find Frank and Marcel or Pady " I said

Humphrey: nodded and they started looking, as we walked to Frank note on a branch close to us "Hello Frank" I call

The bird saw Kate and Humphrey and approached them

Humphrey : "We can do a favor " ask him

The bird nodded

Humphrey : "You can go to the western herd, and tell Lilly to tell everyone what your father is doing, and here we are a herd , and everyone who wants to join is welcome ," I said

The bird nodded and flew to the western pack

Kate : "since solved that, we started training," ask them

Humphrey : "Of course , we'll start with some advanced combat techniques " I said

Kate : " I'm ready " I said nodding

Several hours later in the western pack

Lilly : I was walking with Garth , " you think you understand what your dad " I asked worried

Garth : " I'm not sure , but I try ," I said

Lilly : " I hope so , I want us to be together ," I said

Garth : " I will , if we have to escape," I said affectionately

Lilly : I smiled and said , "If we have to we can go where my sister and Humphrey, surely we were welcomed with open arms "

Garth : " True , but what if your father and mine to force more wolves sent back " I asked

Lilly : " it will do the same to Kate and Humphrey, fight for what we love ," I said

Garth smiled and said , " then that arem if not convince my dad "

Lilly : "Good luck," I said as I gave him a kiss

Garth : when we broke the kiss, was looking for my dad, when I found I was talking to Winston , I hide in the bushes and listen carefully to their talk

Tony : " Kate and appeared " ask him in a serious tone

Winston : " we know where he is, was carried by humans Idaho " I said

Tony : "Then bring it , so you can hunt with Garth " I said

Winston : " I try, but a stupid omega my daughter fell in love and stayed there," I said angrily

Tony : " then why not send wolves to bring you " ask him

Winston : " I try, but the stupid Alpha omega elite training has , defeated the Wolves that I sent you and leave you seriously injured " to explain

Tony : "Alpha elite , but the last two long dead , but evil will remember were your pack ," I said

Winston : "is your child , never gave him the official rank, because he knew that Kate was in love with him , so leaving it assured the union of omega herds " to explain

Tony : " I understand, then you want to do," asked

Winston : " if you want to join the herd , you helped us to bring them back ," I said

Tony : I thought for a moment and said , "Okay Winston, 'll help to bring them back , but as soon as they arrive , Kate and Garth were married and we hunt in your territory without restriction"

Winston : I kept thinking and I said, " okay "

Tony : "Okay , you send the wolves in two days," I said

Winston : I nodded and I was going to withdraw until I stopped

Tony : " by the way, should be ashamed of your daughter fall in love with an omega , if you happen to Garth would absolutely prohibit and expel the omega " I said

Garth looks down sadly , could not say , " who knows what he would do with Lilly" I thought worried

Winston : " I know Tony , but I have something planned for that omega " I said coldly then I went

Garth : Wait for the two enough to leave my hiding place to stay away , " I have to tell Lilly" I thought

Meanwhile on the other side of Jasper

Lilly : I was talking to my mom, she's the only one I have entrusted to tell him what was going on between Garth and me, " You think everything is resolved and we can be together " I asked

Eve: " I hope honey, your dad and Tony are very stubborn , but I hope you see the light before it's too late," I said

Lilly : "I hope so too ," I said , at that time I saw Frank flying toward me, landed on my shoulder and began to count the message Kate and Humphrey, " Kate and Humphrey say that " I asked to make sure you hear well

Frank just nodded

Eve , " says Kate ," I asked

Lilly : " Idaho say they formed a pack and those who want to are welcome to belong to it, also says that the news spread in the herd " to explain

Eve: "I understand" I said nodding , " Lilly want you to go with the herd Garth Kate and Humphrey , I know there will be happy," I said seriously

Lilly: "that" I said surprised, especially to hear it

Eve: " your father and Tony only learn the outside , I know you'll be safe with Humphrey , Kate and Garth slightly alphas are the best herds " I said

Lilly : " I do not know , I think it's better to wait to see what Garth says " I said, then saw that it came out of the bushes

Garth : " your mom is right, we should get out of here , Dad will not listen to reason and do not want to get hurt ," I said

Lilly : I sighed and told him , "then we run the word and we'll go in two days "

Garth : "We can not be tomorrow or never , my dad and Winston sent many alphas in two days, and Kate and Humphrey will need all the help " explain them

Eve: " This is serious , you have to tell everyone we can," I said

Lilly : " Mom you 're coming " ask him

Eve: " that herd needs a healer no" I said smiling

Lilly : I smiled , but I asked " but what about Dad"

Eve: I sighed and said , " I love him very much, but it is wrong and must see "

Garth : " better then we hurry ," I said

Lilly : both a nod and went to tell others what is happening

Garth : " see you on the train tracks , I have to talk to some of my friends " I told them

Lilly : "It 's okay do not be late ," I said affectionately

Garth : " do not worry " I said affectionately

Meanwhile in the Delta herd

Hutch : I was taking a break from building my cave, had chosen a place near a lake where I started to dig a cave under even large fallen tree that had , I was taking or some water, when suddenly I heard a noise coming from the bushes lift me and I approached carefully investigate, look through the bushes and saw a wolf trying to eat some berries , "apology" I said as I approached

The wolf was frightened when I hear it , slowly retreating

Hutch : " Calm down , you 'll do no harm , I just want to know because they are in my territory " I asked calmly

" I'm so sorry , I did not enter your territory without permission, but I am hungry , and do not hunt, when I saw these berry bushes had no choice ," explained

Hutch nodded understanding I also felt bad for her, " do not worry, it's more because you do not join the Pack" he said

" Here is a pack, I thought it was one of the few wolves that lived here," I said surprised

Hutch : " surely this is until my friends decided to create a Pack " to explain

" In that case I would like to be part of it ," said the smiling wolf

Hutch : " t take you to see Kate and Humphrey , by the way my name is Hutch" I said smiling

" pleasure I'm Flower" the wolf was presented

Hutch : the look closely has a white coat with a lock of his hair black, and a clear blue eyes , both walked a while, until we found Kate and Humphrey, "Excuse me sir," I call

Humphrey : Kate was teaching a new style of fighting when suddenly hear Hutch , " Hutch passing , I thought I told you not to interrupt us or spy ," I said seriously

Hutch : " I know sir, but I found her territory and wants to join the herd " to explain

Kate : "What's your name " I asked as I sat next to Humphrey

Flower: "my name is Flower" I said respectfully

Humphrey , " and where you come from ," I asked

Flower: I sighed sadly and said , " I come from a pack a week here, but when the leaders were killed many fought for power as they had no descendants alphas , I went over there , not wanting to see how the pack I went to my parents car was being destroyed "

Kate : " I'm sorry to hear that," I said

Humphrey : "Do not worry can belong to the pack," I said smiling

Flower: " thank you very much ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " so tell us suppose that you are an omega " I said

Flower: I nodded and said , "this is Mr. "

Kate : "Well, we needed some omegas " I said smiling

Humphrey : " Hutch , take it to our cave and eat caribou I'm not wanted , then that Candu help you make your cave " I instructed

Hutch : " then sir," I said, then started walking

Humphrey , " and Hutch" call you

Hutch : "yes" I said as I stopped to look

Humphrey : " stop calling me sir, we are friends," he said smiling

Hutch : "Sorry Fox Chase Manor said Humphrey ," I said quickly , then I went to Flower, " for here " I said

Flower: I nodded and started to follow

Kate: "Poor Flower been through a lot" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " I know, but will be safe here ," I said smiling

Kate : "It is true," I said, smiling , " now go on, I think I 'm starting to get like that movement becomes " I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled at his optimism and continued his training

Hutch : After Flower ate the last of the caribou said, " I feel that I have more , but we will hunt this afternoon so soon there will be more food "

Flower: " do not worry, it really is a relief to eat some caribou meat , I had to survive on berries and small game I've found ," I said smiling

Hutch nodded and then went to look for Candu , knowing should continue to work in his cave , remember that he had found an old lair, only had to enlarge it a bit , but likes to be very careful when we got to his cave remains surprised was quite spacious not as much as Kate and Humphrey, but it had its charm, when I saw that he was leaning resting note

Candu : I smiled when I saw Hutch in, " what you think " I asked smiling

Hutch : "I am very well , I'm surprised," I said

Candu : "gracias" he said smiling

Hutch : then I remembered that I had to come, "Flor goes " I said

Flower: I nodded and enter the cave

Candu : I run out of breath when I saw the beautiful wolf I walk into my cave , "h - hello" I said nervous

Hutch : "She's Flower, is new in the pack, Humphrey told you to help build a cave for her " I said

Candu : "It is a pleasure ," I said smiling

Hutch rolled my eyes and said , " remember that we have to go hunting in a few hours "

Candu : " I will not forget ," I said

Hutch nodded and went to finish building my cave

Candu: "We will find a place to make your cave, by the way I am Candu" I present

Flower: " Nice to meet you , and thank you for helping me," he said smiling

**¿Who will go to the Pack of Kate and Humphrey?, ¿Can they defend Wolves the Winston and Tony?, ¿How does Winston react when he finds out that Eve and Lilly left the Pack?, Keep reading to find out, not forget them to comment on how you think the story so far**


	7. allies

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, before starting I want to say that voting ended and a life in Idaho won by nine votes, second a confusing world with two votes, third fighting for love with a vote and ultimately the first adventure with zero votes, so I will be able more attention to this story, thanks to everyone who voted, and no more waiting I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal in Jasper

After a few hours Lilly and Eve had already convinced several support wolves Kate and Humphrey , had a total of ten omegas three alphas and two betas , Lilly was talking to Sally that is the healing of the pack

Lilly : " Please Sally , Kate is your friend and you know that my dad is doing wrong " I said

Sally : " I know, but I have wounded wolves here, I can not leave them like that, and there are many other wolves in the pack , I can not leave them without a healer " told

Lilly : I sighed sadly , but unlike many other good reasons was , "Okay, but be careful ," I said with concern

Sally : " I'll have it , and if I have a chance to go without affecting the herd will be there ," I said smiling

Lilly : "I miss you friend," I said as I hugged

Sally : "I miss you too " I said as I hugged him back

Lilly : "Goodbye ," I said as he left the cave

Sally : "goodbye" I said

Meanwhile Garth

Garth : I had convinced five omegas three veins and now I was talking to my friends alphas , " Come on guys , we know that my dad is wrong," I said

Scar: " I know," I said thoughtfully

Garra: "I do not know what you got Garth, but Tony is the leader of the pack, regardless of whether it is right or not, we must obey" I said seriously

Garth : " listen to yourself , we can not follow someone you know is wrong , that would just create more problems for everyone," he said seriously

Garra : " you will not hear Garth , will not say anything to Tony , just because you're my friend, but I will not go ," I said seriously as I was , " let's Scar" I said

Scar: "one moment" I said wait to leave and I said to Garth, "I am with you, Tony has been a good leader, but I do not follow you and your biggest mistake" I said smiling

Garth smiled and said , " then it's best we leave now, we know that the train passed in a few hours , I can lose "

Scar: "okay let " I said

Garth : " I have to do one last thing before I go, but I been attained there," I said

Scar: I nodded and started to walk to the train tracks

Garth: I saw walked away, then I went to the cave of my dad, when between let out a sigh of relief that n was, take and wrote a note on the ground, when finished I went to the train tracks, when I arrived I was surprised to see the number of wolves, including myself had twenty wolves "I did not think we convinced many" I told Eve and Lilly

Lilly : " I know, sure be surprised ," I said smiling

Eve , " and I imagine the reaction of Winston and Tony" told them

Garth : "We will be very annoying , I hope that coyote is good enough, because if we get to attack with everything would be outnumbered " I said a little worried

Eve: "It would be difficult but not impossible , remember Humphrey is an Alpha elite and defeated ten wolves like that, courts that have Kate is the best Alpha I've coached , and Candu and Hutch were the most outstanding after she alphas in school , and as I told you are the best Alpha east " I said

Lilly : "It is true , we may exceed in quantity but in quality would overcome " I said to cheer

Garth smiled and I could not avoid me feel more confident, "will be hard but can be " I said, " I hope so " nervous thought

Eve: then hear the train coming, " is better than all prepare " I told them

Lilly : nodded and got ready , when we saw the train skipped step two wagons were free , lucky for us Frank was with us so he will tell us where to get off and where are Kate and Humphrey

Meanwhile in the Delta herd

Humphrey : Kate had trained all day and we were heading to our cave for a short break, " you did very well today," the compliment

Kate : " thank you very much , but because I have a very good teacher ," I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey smiled and returned the gesture, when we got to the hill where our cave , we saw sitting on the flower base is expecting something , "Hi Flor" the salute

Flower: "Hello gentlemen ," I said with respect

Kate : " what you expect " I asked curious

Flower: "is that Candu and Hutch went hunting and they said wait here as they were foraging " explain them

Humphrey : " foraging " ask confused

Kate : " feeding areas are always near the cave of the leaders , probably thought it was the best place " to explain

Humphrey : " I understand ," I said , nodding , " then I think it is better to wait for dinner" I smiled them

Kate : I smiled and we both sat down to wait , after fifteen minutes we watched as they approached each with a caribou

Humphrey : " good hunting " the compliment

Hutch : "thank you" I said smiling as a caribou approached the two of them as they are the leaders, then I went over to where Candu , to eat that caribou

Flower: as usual I sat down and wait for the finished alphas to eat

Candu : note while eating a flower sitting waiting , "because we do not let us eat Flor " I asked Hutch

Hutch : "For me there is no problem and Humphrey and Kate probably will not give importance," he said as he ate

Candu: smiled and said, "thank you friend" then approached me and said Flower kindly "come and eat with us"

Flower: " seriously," I said cheerfully

Candu : " seriously," I said smiling

Flower: " thank you very much ," I said cheerfully as I approached the caribou with them and started eating

Kate : " You were right they did it on their own initiative ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " I knew they would wolves are good ," I said smiling, had every intention of sharing our caribou with Flower, but wanted to see if Candu and Hutch have the initiative to do first

Kate : When we finished eating , we all said goodbye and went to our respective caves

Hutch : I went to my cave while I accompany Candu flower to his cave , what I learned is that really built Candu

Flower: when we got to my cave I asked a little nervous , " by chance you have homework tomorrow"

Candu : " I do not know , that depends on Kate and Humphrey, because " I asked curious

Flower: " I was just wondering if you were suddenly free , the territory could show me " I said a little nervous

Candu : smiled and said , "of course , talk to them and ask them the afternoon "

Flower: smiled "thank you" I said cheerfully rolled between the cheek and the cave

Candu : smiled hugely and went to my cave , eagerly awaiting tomorrow

Meanwhile Hutch

Hutch : I let out a sigh of sadness, but it was because I liked a girl from the West pack, but could not be together because of that stupid law alphas and omegas, was one of the main reasons to support Humphrey and Kate, "I wish he were here " I thought sadly , then I had an idea , " I will ask you to give me permission to go for it , I just hope he wants to come with me " I said to myself, but then I remembered something, " I will not let go , know that if I set foot in the western herd safely kill me for treason " I said sadly , " I lose nothing to ask " thought

Meanwhile in the western pack

Winston : when I get my cave , note that neither Eve nor Lilly had returned , "yes they are annoying " I thought sadly , " but they do not understand ," I said to myself, when I would sit down note was a note written on earth , I approached and read

"Dear Winston, I have always supported and been with you , but I can not agree with what you are doing , not only preventing these happiness Lilly Kate but also because she loves Garth , and although the herd is a priority happiness of my daughters is most important to me , so I went with Lilly, Garth and other wolves do not agree with you to a herd of Kate and Humphrey, if you see the light , you know where we are, and we certainly forgive you , I love you and I miss you much , ate . Eve"

Winston : When you finish reading it felt a lot of mixed emotions , among which there was sadness , confusion, but more on left was rage and hatred , especially against is fucking omega , " was not enough to take my daughter and put endangered herd also had to take my other daughter and my partner " growled angrily , " I will make sure you have the most painful and slow death as possible, " I said with anger

Meanwhile in the eastern herd

Tony : when I get my cave , note that Garth was not which surprised me , I suddenly saw something written on the inside, I approached and read

"Dad can not support what you're doing , and I can not continue this madness of arranged marriage and the main reason is because I fall in love with someone else, and if you wonder who was Lilly 's daughter is Winston an omega , but I do not care , because I love her with all my heart , so I went with her and other wolves do not agree with what you are doing and Winston herd Kate and Humphrey, So long and hopefully you'll support our love, ate. Garth"

Tony : I could not believe my son fell in love and went with a simple omega , "must be a joke " I said to myself in disbelief , then hear the howl of Winston, " I have to talk to the "I said seriously , I headed to the river that divides the herd, I saw him waiting when you arrive , " who is it that my son was your daughter 's pack Kate and Humphrey , "I said seriously and annoying

Winston : " I have no idea , I also learned that you finish not only my daughter but my partner went there," I said seriously

Tony : " surely you know this means war," I said seriously

Winston : "I'm also very upset, but the one that caused this was that stupid omega , full head of all with all those crazy " I said seriously

Tony : "and suggest we do ," I asked

Winston : " Humphrey head since alpha is believed , will declare war, and recover all," he said smiling

Tony : also smiled and said with determination, " end up with "

Winston : " I hope you are ready for war," I thought while smiling

Meanwhile Idaho

Lilly : we got off the train at the place where Frank told us , then we started to follow

Garth : " we are so far" ask him

Lilly , " Frank says we're about ten minutes," I said

Garth nodded and we all continue to Lilly

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Kate : I woke up when I felt a draft of cold air next to me, when I opened my eyes note that Humphrey was not by my side , when I looked around I saw him sitting at the entrance of the cave, I got up and walked to his side when note was near had a worried look , " you're worried about ," I asked gently

Humphrey : " several wolves entered our territory," he said seriously

Kate : "They are hostile " asked worried

Humphrey : "Many do not know, but " I said seriously

Kate : Look carefully into the forest , suddenly notice something white out of the bushes , " Lilly is " ask

Humphrey : Look closely and I could recognize also saw a golden wolf and red wolf out behind her, " if Lilly , along with your mom and Barf " I said

Kate : " Garth doing here " I asked scared

Humphrey : " I do not know but I will find out , stay here and hide if necessary," I said seriously

Kate : " I'm not going with you," I said seriously

Humphrey : " Please listen to me if things get ugly , I know would not be able to face your family, and do not want you to get hurt physically or psychologically " to explain with concern

Kate : I let out a sigh of defeat, " okay, but things get ugly do not hurt mom and Lilly" I asked

Humphrey : "Do not worry " I said smiling

Kate : "I care " I said, then kissed him

Humphrey nodded and then went to see who wanted to , personally expected them to be those who want to join the pack , but the first rule of an elite alpha is never entrusted

Eve: " now where" I asked Lilly

Lilly , " says that this is where usually see, do not know exactly where is your cave " they explain

Garth : " I guess we'll have to look for" I sighed then we heard a noise , so all alphas and betas were placed in defense position

Humphrey : " they are offered " ask them calmly from a distance while in attack position

Eve: all saw Humphrey with apparent intent to attack , but it was something that I understood , after all that has happened in recent days understand why he was so protective and territorial , "sky Humphrey , we received your message, come to join your herd " to explain

Humphrey : "With all respect , I do not understand , because you and I want to join Garth " I told them without leaving the attack position

Garth : " I understand your suspicion, but I tell the truth I want to join your pack , because my dad does not accept my love with Lilly" explain

Humphrey : " True Lilly" ask him

Lilly : "It is true both fell in love ," I said as I stroked Garth

Humphrey : "And what about you " I asked Eve

Eve: " Winston is acting is bad , and my happiness of my children is more important," I said honestly

Humphrey : relax me and I said , "I feel that, but with everything that happened , I've been very territorial" I told them

Lilly : " I understand this right ," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "please follow me" I told them

Lilly : We nodded and began to follow

Humphrey : "tonight can stay in our cave , of course if you do not mind being a little tight ," I told

Lilly : "We will be well know that we are many ," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled when he did not tried to attack , but still confused me because Garth was with them when they reached the entrance of the cave hug my mom and sister, " and I 'm glad they're here," I said cheerful

Lilly : " I see you " I said cheerfully

Eve: " I'm glad you're okay ," I said as I hugged

Humphrey : " good is better accommodate everyone , tomorrow we will solve the problems of the caves " I told them

Garth : " all nodded and we lie on different sides of the cave, fortunately was quite spacious and could accommodate us all , we leave some space for Kate and Humphrey respect

Humphrey : " sleep well " I said affectionately

Kate : " to rest , I love you " I said lovingly

Humphrey : " love you too " I said lovingly shared a kiss and both of us were asleep

**¿Is the delta pack may defend the east and west?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**I also want to tell them and climbed the first trailer for Alpha and omega 3, if want to see the link is available in my profile**


	8. the news

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : I woke up early because I felt someone moving around us, when we look at Niky note that it was trying to get out , " you're doing," he asked in a low tone , not to wake Kate or someone else

Niky : " Sorry if I woke you ," I said in a low tone as I approached the

Humphrey : I carefully lift not to wake Kate and said , "Do not worry about it, but where you're going "

Niky : " any specific place , I like to get up early to take a walk and clear my head ," I said

Humphrey : "Okay, but back when I yelled , I'll make a meeting to reconcile where they will live and the duties assigned to it by the day," I said

Niky : " I do not lose her ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " by the way if you get to be in trouble howls only be in a few minutes ," I said

Niky : " Thanks , but do not worry I'll be careful ," I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and went back to sit down next to Kate

Meanwhile in another part of the Delta pack

Hutch : last night I kept thinking about di go to western herd by this master, and after much thought , I decided to go despite the danger , I was heading towards the cave Humphrey and Kate, to tell them that I would go looking for someone important to me , regardless of having or not having its authorization

Niky: admiring the scenery was walking when suddenly a gray and black spot, It crashed me

Hutch was running to my destination when suddenly clash with someone, both filmed for several meters until we stopped

Niky : when we stopped I opened eyes and note that was on Hutch , close enough that our noses touched , " Hutch" I said cheerfully

Hutch : " Niky " I said with the same joy

Niky : note what position we were, me and blushed up to sit in front of him , " I am delighted to see you," I said smiling

Hutch : I sat across from her , " I am also glad to see you , but you're doing here," I told him happy, but confused

Niky : " arrive last night with others," he explains

Hutch : "Then they got the message " you ask cheerful

Niky : "If , Lilly explained to us all," I said smiling

Hutch , " and few more came ," I asked curious

Niky : " I would say a little over twenty wolves " I said

Hutch : "They are many ," I said surprised

Niky : " if you are" I agreed, " by the way, because you were running " I asked curious

Hutch : " I was just a little training " I lied , I did not say I was going to go for it because it was not yet ready to say sorry to her about my

Niky : did not believe him at all, but decided to give the benefit of the doubt

Hutch : then hear the howl of Humphrey, " I wonder what I need ," I said

Niky : "must be the meeting , which told me this morning," I said

Hutch nodded and they started walking towards the cave head alpha , when we saw many wolves sitting in front of Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : "just in time , Hutch can sit next to me " I asked

Hutch nodded and walked to where he was , sitting next to Humphrey

Humphrey: sat when the meeting starts, "good morning everyone, welcome to the Delta pack, I thank you all for your support, I promise not to disappoint your trust and that both Kate and I will do our best as leaders" told them

Kate : "probably the vast majority of you already know Candu and Hutch " I told them

Humphrey : " Hutch is my second in command and is the third Candu " I said , I saw all nodded in understanding

Kate : " by the way she is Flower, and is an omega " were present

Flower: "Hello" I said shyly

Humphrey : "the laws of the herd are , everyone should be treated with respect , regardless of rank , and here we have the alphas and omega law prohibiting be partners , so they can choose their companions to liberty"

Kate : I saw many smiled and rejoiced when they heard it , then we explain the other rules , which were the common herd , when we finished we gave them all the duties , when we finished I said , "You can leave now "

Humphrey : " Kate and I are going to be in the south side of the territory , it is forbidden for someone to go over there and we spied , except in an emergency

Lilly : they know they could just use his cave , do not bother , " I said while winking at them

Kate : I shook my head , "it's not what you think " I said a little flushed

Humphrey : "What happens is that I'm training to Kate as Alpha elite , and training is the most precious secret of my family," they explain

Lilly : all nodded and went to perform our duties , to play them alphas hunt breakfast, the betas are only going to review the boundaries and touches us omegas help build the caves

Humphrey : I saw that after all just stay out Hutch , Candu and Eve

Hutch , " and we do Candu and " I asked , because we did not leave any duties

Humphrey : "you and Hutch have the day " they said smiling

Candu : "seriously" I said cheerful

Humphrey : " seriously, yesterday worked hard and earned it , plus there are more alphas as the duties are distributed " I said smiling

Candu : " thank you very much " I said as I was

Hutch : "yes thank you" he said smiling as he left behind Candu

Kate : after they left I turned to my mom and asked , "what Mom"

Eve: "I need to talk to you in private," I said to Kate

Humphrey : "I guess I'll turn around to make sure all is well " I said

Eve: "Do not worry you will return to your partner in a few minutes ," I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled and nodded as I went to see how they were all

Kate : When Humphrey was out of sight I asked, " you want to talk " I asked

Eve: " I was wondering if you and Humphrey, have had sex " ask him

Kate " mom " I said as I blushed deeply

Eve: " calm down , not to be nosy or anything, and I promise you I will not do anything to Humphrey , but I need to know " to explain

Kate : "If a couple of times," he admitted

Eve: "I mean , remember that at this time is when you walk into zeal " I reminded

Kate : "If I felt a few days ago," I said

Eve: " you know there's a strong possibility that you are pregnant right now," I said

Kate : "I do not know, but if you're pregnant would be very happy , and I know that Humphrey would be a great father," I said smiling

Eve: " you want me to leave doubts " ask him

Kate : I nodded smiling

Eve: I nodded and proceeded to check it

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey : I was walking down the territory and making sure everyone was all right, I suddenly saw Candu looking through some bushes , I approached quietly until I was at his side, " noting that these " I asked whispering

Candu : I was surprised to hear my side Humphrey held my cry did not want anyone to know I was here, " you're doing here," asked whispering

Humphrey : "Eve wanted to talk to Kate in private so I had to take a walk, was when I saw you here and you did ask me ," I explained , " Now answer my question who spies" asked

Candu : "no one spied " I said blushing a bit

Humphrey : I look for a second and said , " Answer me or I will ask the question but this time in a tone that those in the area can hear me" I said

Candu : I fell thoughtful

Humphrey : " Ca -d" could not finish because I cover my mouth

Candu : "okay I'll tell you , but do not tell anyone," I said

Humphrey : I nodded smiling and I paid attention

Candu : I sighed and told him , " Flower was watching , I wanted to ask her out , but I'm very nervous and I could not "

Humphrey nodded , understanding , " want to go with you and support you ," I asked

Candu : " help me a lot," he said smiling

Humphrey smiled and said , "We will "

Candu : both nodded and started walking up Flower, who was talking to one of Humphrey 's friends

Salty : " hello friend " I said smiling

Humphrey : "Hi Salty , Flower " the salute

Flower: "Hello sir," I said respectfully , then headed to Candu , and said cheerfully , "Hi Candu "

Candu: "hi Flower" I said as calmly as I could

Flower , " and they do" ask them curious

Humphrey : I hit him on the shoulder to Candu

Candu : I approached him and said a little nervous, " I was wondering if you wanted to date me tonight "

Flower: I take what he said by surprise but quickly smiled and said cheerfully , " I love "

Candu : smiled , and said excitedly , "then will gather this afternoon "

Flower: " I'll be waiting ," I said with a wink

Salty : I frowned when I invite the Candu out, because I wanted to ask the same

Flower: "We talked then , I 'm going to prepare" I told them

Humphrey : "goodbye" I said cheerful

Salty : "goodbye" I said with a sigh

Candu : " I also have to prepare myself, but before I leave you for the support " Humphrey told very grateful

Humphrey : "anytime, see you later " I said smiling , I saw it was quite cheerful, then look Salty and saw him depressed, "what friend " asked

Salty " is nothing , really," I said with a sigh

Humphrey : " friend know you can count on me " I said

Salty : smiled back , but I said sadly , " is intended to invite a Flower on a date, but it seems to me Candu won "

Humphrey : I felt bad for him, but had seen the look of Candu , knew the truth had sincere feelings for her , "Do not worry friend , there are many other wolves in the pack," I said smiling

Salty: "is true, but certainly flower is very beautiful" I said

Humphrey : "You know it's outward appearance only a quality, but what matters is inside ," I said

Salty : I sighed and said , " yes, but you came out with the full package , got Kate is undoubtedly the most beautiful around here , and have also been best friends since puppies , she knows you better than any of us "

Humphrey : " True , but you know that I love it for what it is, not how they look ," I said

Salty: "if you say, but I will not let Candu stay with flower" I said as I was

Humphrey : I sighed , I knew this was going to end badly , " better get someone watch them ," I thought , what worried me is that end in a fight , and if that happened , would know that Salty would badly hurt , then kept walking

Meanwhile Kate

Kate : " are you sure " he asked

Eve: "completely" I said smiling

Kate : " I can not wait to tell Humphrey " I said excitedly

Eve: "Waiting go and search for it ," I said cheerfully

Kate : I nodded and went out to look for

Humphrey : I was walking when I suddenly spot a golden board , "Hi Kate" greet with joy the

Kate : "Hi Humphrey " I said cheerfully as she lick

Humphrey : I laughed a little sensation, " looks like someone is very happy," I said when he stopped

Kate : I nodded and sat down in front of the

Humphrey : I sat in front of her curious and asked , " that you talk to your mom , that you're so happy "

Kate : "Well I've been talking about horny these days," he said smiling

Humphrey : " a time you've been in heat ," I said in surprise, " that means you can be pregnant " I said excitedly

Kate : " I'm actually , my mom just to confirm me ," I said smiling

Humphrey smiled widely, not know what to say , so just embrace it with joy, when I could speak I said cheerfully , "This is wonderful, we will make parents "

Kate : " I know," I said cheerfully as I hugged

Humphrey : " you do not know how happy I am," I said after breaking the hug

Kate : "I'm also very happy," I said cheerfully , then got serious

Humphrey : "what " I asked worried to see how his attitude changes

Kate : " I just hope my dad not to ruin " explain with concern

Humphrey : "Do not worry about it, I swear I'll protect you puppies with my life if necessary," I said honestly

Kate : I smiled and gave him a big kiss full of passion, when we broke the kiss I said, " I think it meant that training was postponed for several months," I said

Humphrey : " That depends on you " I said

Kate : " you mean " I asked confused

Humphrey: "still can continue training, but with a calmer pace, until the puppies are very large and can not move easily" he explains

Kate : " It would be good for puppies " ask him

Humphrey , " is what my mom, she trained while I was in her womb " he explains , " but as I said it's your decision," I said

Kate : " I suppose you could try " I said nodding

Humphrey : I nodded and told him , "then we start , but calmly "

Kate : smiled and said excitedly , " start "

**¿Will learn of the alphas to send Winston and Tony?, ¿Humphrey Can defend his pack?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**By the way I have new information Alpha and omega 3, recently unveiled the cover of the DVD, along with a synopsis **

**Join the pack in this wild, warmhearted and totally pawsome adventure starring everyone's favourite alphas and omegas! It's time for "The Great Wolf Games," when all the alphas in the packs set aside their differences for some friendly competition. When an unexpected accident puts many of our pack's star alpha wolves out of commission, a new team is assembled that includes forest friends not in the pack. Can Coach Humphrey lead his ragtag group of "underdogs" to victory? Find out in this thrilling movie that will leave you howling for more!**


	9. Help?

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day to all by the way sorry for the delay**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Garth had returned from the hunt was a piece of meat of good size was searching for Lilly, it took me ten minutes to find it, when I found the vi enlarging a hole under a fairly large trunk , "Hi Lilly ," I said cheerfully

Lilly : I stopped what I was doing and turn to look at Garth , "Hi Garth ," I said sweetly

Garth : " costume breakfast " I said cheerful as he dropped the piece of meat

Lilly : " Thanks" I said as I licked her cheek

Garth : " this is our cave " ask him

Lilly : "Well that would be the idea," I said smiling

Garth : "I is running fine, but after eating I will help you " I said smiling

Lilly : I smiled and we both sat down to eat , when we finished eating I asked, " you told Kate and Humphrey on the attack from the west and this morning planning to send "

Garth : hit my face with my leg and said , " I completely forgot "

Lilly : "We tell them it is very important that you know otherwise we can not defend ourselves," I said worried

Garth : " I agree , I'll find them right away," I said

Lilly : " I'll walk " I said

Garth : both nodded and started walking in search of the two, " where they said they would be " I asked as I walked Lilly

Lilly : "if bad memory on the south side of the territory," he said

Garth : both nodded and walked until we got there

Lilly : When we got there we saw Humphrey sitting alone in the woods , "Hi Humphrey , I know you told us not to come here, but we have to tell you something important " to explain

Humphrey nodded and told them , "forward"

Lilly : both walked until we were in front of him , where we sit , "where is Kate " I asked curious

Kate : " here sister," I said as appeared from the bushes , surprising both

Garth : " you did there " I asked still shocked that I did not see coming

Humphrey : "I was taught stealth and camouflage, and seeing that he could surprise a trained Alpha would say going very well," I said proudly

Kate , " is because I have had a great teacher ," I said gently , as he gave a kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss I asked Garth and Lilly, " which is what I wanted to say"

Garth : " tomorrow my dad and Winston sending a large group of wolves to force us to go back, but I'm sure Winston is planning something very bad for you " explain

Humphrey : "I mean , you know how many alphas send " asked

Garth : " I'm not sure but the figure should be hovering between thirty and fifty wolves " I said

Humphrey : "With few alphas we " ask him

Garth : "without we three exist about six alphas " I said

Humphrey : "mean that we are only eight to fifty" said concerned them

Lilly : " Humphrey , I think you did the wrong account , with you are nine," I said innocently

Humphrey : I shook my head " are eight Kate not fight " I said

Garth : " I know you care about her, but right now we need all the help , and you think that it is best for the pack," I said

Humphrey : " first of all, for me Kate is first, second she is pregnant why has not said anything to make me change my mind ," I said seriously and slightly annoying

Garth : " I'm sorry I did not know " I said sorry

Lilly : " you're pregnant " I said surprised

Kate : "Yes, we learned a few hours ago," I said, smiling as she stroked my belly

Lilly : " congratulations to the two" I said cheerfully

Kate : "Thank you sister," I said cheerfully

Garth : " I did not mean to be rude, seriously did not know " I said to both

Humphrey : "Do not worry , I know you're just worried that you stay away from Lilly" I said

Garth : " by the way that we are going to do very few and they are many more , and we have to protect the betas and omegas " I said

Humphrey : "It is true , the betas can not fight " I said remembering that its main role is to assist in hunting and surveillances

Kate : "This is serious as we will face many wolves " I asked worried

Humphrey : " I saw that they have training , I know I fifteen , twenty at most, but fifty are too " I said thoughtfully

Garth : I shook my head , " you can not pay , we do not join your pack to give up ," I said seriously

Humphrey : "Who said anything about giving up, if necessary will fight to the death , but I have to think," I said, only after much deliberation to reach a conclusion , " there is only an option if we come out of this" I told them

Meanwhile in Jasper

Winston : Tony and I had gathered the alphas send the pack of Humphrey and Kate to defeat them and bring them all to Strength

Sam : "because they are the east here " I asked confused

Winston : " the reason is because we work together and defeat the herd that stupid omega Humphrey I " explain them

" All this for only by an omega " wolf wonder of this

Winston : " I know this will surprise you all the alpha elite training , and if I did not think to ask Sam" I said

Sam : I saw that everyone turned to me , "It is true , sending ten of my alphas the healer " told them

" Then why is an omega " wolf wonder of this

Winston : " never gave him the rank of elite Alpha officially , not wanting to be closer to my daughter " I said

Tony : "We will bring them all back , so we can join the herds officially " told them

Winston: " I want all alive except Humphrey, on what can kill, but make sure it is the most slow and painful way possible," I said coldly

Sam : all nodded and asked , " wants us to bring them the body "

Winston : " just the head " I said coldly , " but do not trust though I hate to admit it, the guy is very good, many problems will " advise them

Sam : all nodded and went to prepare for the trip

Tony : I watched as everyone left and I asked Winston, " certainly are enough wolves "

Winston : " I already did the accounts they have at most ten alphas and although Humphrey is an Alpha elite know it can not cope with only thirty alphas at a time" to explain

Tony : I nodded and went to my cave , but in no way kept me questioning if I was doing the right thing, " Thasha I wish you were here , you'd know to do," I said sadly as he looked to the sky

Meanwhile in the delta pack

Kate , " which is" ask him

Humphrey : I sighed and told them , " I will have to collect some favors , but I know about lions that can help us "

Garth : " how many wolves are talking " ask him

Humphrey : " four wolves " I told them

Garth : " only four " I said sadly

Humphrey : " all elite alphas " I said smiling

Kate : " I thought you were the last " I said confused

Humphrey : " the last of Jasper, but only four in Canada " to explain

Garth: "with four elites alphas, we have the opportunity, in the fight" I said cheerfully

Humphrey , " but the problem is that they are very far north of here " I said

Lilly : " both " I asked curious

Humphrey : "a two-day walk from the border of Jasper " I told them

Kate : "You must be joking is impossible to get there in one day ," I said

Humphrey : " I know I can get if I take the train to pass in half an hour , but would not return until early morning " I told them

Lilly : " we have no choice , we need all the help ," I said

Humphrey : " I know," I said nodding , but was concerned

Kate : note that Humphrey was concerned , "That's what's bothering you ," I asked

Humphrey : I sighed and told him , " is that I had some problem with one of those wolves "

Kate : "What kind of problem " I asked curious

Humphrey : "Do not wanna talk about it " I said shaking his head , " I better go if I want to take the train , Kate 're in charge while I'm gone if you need help talk to Hutch" I said

Kate : I nodded and said with concern , "I care"

Humphrey : " I'll have , I love you" I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly , both share a kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss, I ran at high speed

Kate : I saw how he ran , " I hope this good," I said to myself with concern , part of me wanted him, but only the delay

Lilly : When Humphrey was out of sight I turned to Kate, " we do until you return " ask him

Kate : I sighed and told them , "I will have a meeting with the herd should explain the situation and prepare everyone for the fight," I said

Garth : both nodded and walked to the cave three head Alpha

Kate : When we arrived at the cave head Alpha launch a howl to call every wolf, always took a long time, it was the first time I called a meeting and many did not recognize my howl when we were finally meeting starts , "I have very bad news, Garth and Lilly told me that Winston and Tony plan to send a large attack against us, misfortunes have to inform you that outnumber us almost six to one," I told them , I saw many became very sad even there were many disappointed

"Then came to nothing , forced us to return and we punished for this," said Alpha annoying

Kate : " calm down " I said seriously I saw all silent and let me continue , " I know they are many but Humphrey is an Alpha elite I saw ten alphas faced time and defeated them all without much difficulty , and if do not believe me ask a Candu and Hutch , they saw him " I said

Hutch : I saw us as everyone turned to see , " is absolutely true," I said

Candu : "It is true," he said, confirming

" I still would face almost thirty wolves alone is impossible , also because he is not here stating that " Asked a Beta

Kate : "He knows that it is very difficult for one to thirty wolves expires , so I travel for help , again very early morning " I told them

Lilly : I saw all sides put in doubt, " not distrust him, everything we know and he is no coward , let alone abandon us " I told them safely

"Then because I never said I was an Alpha elite " asked one of the omegas annoying

Kate : " because my dad never gave him the official rank, and felt really bad talking about it " explain them

Shakey : " do not be like Steve , never complain when shared what other omegas married " I said annoyed by distrusting our friend

Mooch " is true, it is that the omegas could have a decent meal for a change ," I said

Steve : I sighed and told them , " I 'm sorry, I 'm afraid ," I said

Kate : " we have to trust that you will know Humphrey using " I told them

Hutch : "it is true , but we must also prepare," I said

" How we can help " Asked a Beta

Hutch : "We have an advantage over Wolves Winston and Tony and is unfamiliar with the territory , so that we can prepare a trap , but I need everyone to help " I said seriously

Kate : I saw as all wolves nodded , " well I want all but five omegas to help Hutch to set the trap " they ordered , I saw all nodded and followed Hutch , then I went to my mom, " you already have a cave " asked

Eve: " I have not even built," he said

Kate : I nodded and headed for the omegas want to help build a cave to my mom, then look for all the supplies you ask them to be prepared to treat the wounded morning "directs them

The omegas nodded and went with Eve

Kate : When everyone left me to stay alone in the cave head Alpha , " I hope you're well Humphrey " I thought as I looked at the sky

Five hours later, P.V. Humphrey

I was on the train, when I recognized the territory jump and started walking , as was well north everything was covered with snow , walk until you reach the middle of a valley , there I stopped and raised my head letting out a deep and loud howl , then listen for three howls, after that I sat down to wait , after five minutes I was approached by a black spot

**¿Humphrey get help?, ¿What will be the wolf Humphrey board?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	10. race against time

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I regret the delay, hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : When you look at the black stain smiled and said , "Hi Catalina"

Catalina smiled and he goes down , "Hi Humphrey " I said cheerful

Humphrey : "Where else is " ask him

Catalina: "You must not take " I said, " by the way you bring my boyfriend here " I asked smiling

Humphrey : I shook my head and said , " ex-boyfriend , remember "

Catalina : " seriously do not remember ," I said playfully

Humphrey : I sighed, "please get over it and we had good times , but we both knew that would not work ," I said

Catalina : " maybe if more were done , we could make it work ," I said as I approached more affectionately on

Humphrey : "It was only two months , and because my parents told me to give you a chance," I said

Catalina : " but you have to admit they were, some very good months," I said, smiling , while in front of him and our noses were just a few inches of touching

Humphrey : " if they were not good months refuses , but as I said , my heart will always belong to Kate ," I said as I walked away a little of it

Catalina : I sighed and told him , " we know you can not with her, at least until the great Winston Alpha elite recognize that you are "

Humphrey : I shook my head , "in fact we are married and we expect puppies " I said smiling

Catalina : " Go work fast," I said surprised

Humphrey : I chuckled , then listen to two wolves approaching, " I'm glad that there appeared " they said smiling

Scoot : " I'm sorry, but I was asleep when you called ," he said smiling

Jhosh : "If I was busy when you called me ," I said as he gave a wink

Humphrey : I understood what he meant so I rolled my eyes , " I'm glad you're here " I said

Scoot : " I sense that not only goods to greet " I said as he raised an eyebrow

Humphrey nodded and told them , " is true , I come because I need help"

Jhosh : " that 's what happens " ask him

Humphrey : I sighed , and explain to them, " herd east and west declared war on me , I have only seven alphas in my hand and I can not with so many wolves at a time"

Scoot : "because you declare war Winston " I asked confused

Humphrey : " in the last days many things happened , but basically what happened they are human we took Kate and me and took us to Idaho once there I confessed my feelings and she told me she loved me , and decided to stay there, but we found Winston is trying at all costs to bring us back " briefly explain them

Jhosh " is a bit complicated but I understand ," I said

Humphrey : I saw the others nodded , " I 'll help ," I asked

Jhosh : "of course , are our friend ," I said , nodding

Scoot : " I also agree I will help you also always annoyed me that Winston never blow the elite Alpha range , although you are the best of us all" I said

Humphrey smiled and we all look at Catalina

Catalina: " I guess I'll help too , just for old times ' I said

Humphrey : " thanks , means a lot," I said smiling

Scoot : nod , and we ask " where 's that place Idaho "

Humphrey " in the United States , but we'll get a few hours and if we take the train," I said

Scoot : " there is a problem , the train will not happen until tomorrow at 4:00 am " I said

Humphrey : "no, we have to go as soon as possible and certainly Wolves Winston and Tony would use that train miso " said concerned them

Scoot : " I'm sorry but the last train left an hour ago," I said

Humphrey : "There must be another way to get there," said worried and rushed them

Scoot : " I know of no other " I said shaking his head

Humphrey : look with hope Jhosh

Jhosh : " I do not look at me , I have no other idea," I said

Humphrey : sighs of sadness

Catherine : "I know another way " I said

Humphrey , " which mean " I said excitedly

Catalina smiled mischievously and said , " I'll tell you if we return to exit "

Humphrey : I sighed and told him , " I told you I 'm waiting and companion puppies , so I can not betray "

Scoot : " expect puppies " I said surprised

Humphrey nodded and said , " is one of the reasons why I'm in a hurry to return"

Jhosh "let Catherine tell us " I asked

Catalina : I sighed and told them in a tone of defeat , "Okay "

Humphrey : I said, "Ready , now tell us how to go to Idaho "

Catalina : I said, " here " and started walking

Humphrey : we followed until we came to a log cabin , where we saw a couple getting ready to fly

Catalina: " You're lucky , they always travel to Idaho, at this time of year, if we snuck in the back of the truck, take us straight to our destination " explain them

Humphrey nodded and the four of us climbed into the van without being seen , as the four we are alphas elite , it was like child's play , " you know how long it will take to Idaho " I asked Catalina

Catalina : " not sure, but we should be arriving before noon tomorrow," I said

Humphrey nodded and told everyone , "We will need our strength rest tomorrow," I instructed them

Scoot and Jhosh nodded and settled down to sleep , but Catalina had other ideas

Catalina: "You know we could have some fun before going to sleep," I said sensually

Humphrey : I rolled my eyes and said , " until tomorrow to rest " then I leaned

Catalina : I let out a disappointed sigh and leaned back

Scoot : I woke up when I felt the truck stopped , when you look out note had arrived at another cabin , but most care about me was a sign next to the house saying , " mile Canadian border when viewing the note sky was still early morning , the sun has not even started dating , " guys I think we have a problem" I said a little nervous they

Humphrey : I woke up and looked outside , " this is not good " I told you to note that we had stopped

Jhosh " go to investigate," I said

Humphrey : "Careful ," I said

Jhosh : nodded and got out of the truck , walk to the cabin , I saw a silhouette of the couple and could hear their conversation

" Need this break " the man said

"I agree to drive for so long is not healthy," she said

"Afternoon we will continue our journey , we should be coming to Idaho at night," the man said

Jhosh : " this is not good " I thought worried, quickly return to where the others

Humphrey : " Jhosh , you found out " you ask

Jhosh " the couple stopped to rest , they will not continue until this afternoon " to report

Humphrey : I got thoughtful, " let's go, we have to get another transported or run over there , we're not that far," I said

Scoot : all nodded and began to follow

After a few hours in Jasper

Winston : Tony and I had gathered them all before they left, " remember, be returned with all , we can not be intimidated by Humphrey, teach them that we are the strongest pack all " I told them to encourage

Tony : " end up with the last Alpha elite in Canada and the world will forget they ever existed " I told them

Almost everyone nodded and agreed, but there were those who were beginning to have doubts about what they were doing, but stay out of trouble stayed crooks

Winston : " Now get ready, the train arrived in a few minutes " directs them

Sam : All nodded and went to the train tracks

Tony : I saw how you were within me but I was questioning if I was doing the right thing, " my pride is more important than my own son," I questioned

Meanwhile in the Delta herd

Kate : I woke up early to feel a cool breeze on my hand, when I opened my eyes , I noticed that Humphrey had not yet returned , which worried me a lot, " something must happen " thought concerned knew that Humphrey never breach a promise, " I hope this only delayed " I told myself as I sat at the entrance of the cave watching the scenery , hoping to see him appear at any time

Garth : Lilly and I got up early to help Kate and Humphrey 's what we can, when we got to the cave we saw Kate sitting in the doorway with a worried look

Lilly : "These good sister " I asked affectionately

Kate : "no, Humphrey has not yet returned , I fear that something has happened " charms him with fear and worry

Lilly : "Quiet , you said it yourself is an elite Alpha will be fine," I said smiling

Garth : "It is true , is probably just retarded or trying to get some transport to return quickly," I suggested

Lilly : "It is true , keep in mind that the train is not an option , since wolves dad and Tony could come over there " I said

Kate : " I just hope this good," I told them with concern

Lilly : " I will have faith in the" I said confidently

Kate : "gracias" he said smiling

Garth : "I'm more worried about us , if the coyote arrives in time we 're lost ," I said with concern

Kate : "We trust him , I know you came ," I said with renewed confidence

Lilly : I nodded , "It is true we must rely on " I said agreeing

Kate : " Now we have to prepare the pack," I said seriously

Meanwhile with Humphrey and his friends

Humphrey : 'd run around all morning , when suddenly we were stopped by wolves

" They do in our territory," growled one of them

Scoot : " We did not know there was a herd here , we walked single step " will calmly explain

" Enter our territory without permission in a very serious crime , punishable by death," said another wolf

Jhosh : " let us go , we knew , we leave its territory and never return" I said

" I'm sorry but I can not allow that, we have to take our leaders, they will decide whether they live or die," said another wolf

Humphrey , " that" I growled , he would threaten me when I scoot stopped

Scoot : " quiet, we 'll only complicate things ," I said

Humphrey nodded and began to follow the wolf to the cave head Alpha , where we saw four wolfs guarding the entrance, when we saw the leaders

"I'm Trent and she is my partner is Jena , we are the leaders of the pack in the mountains , who have the pleasure of receiving

Humphrey : "I'm Humphrey, the leader of the Delta pack and they are my friends, Scoot , Jhosh and Catalina" present us

Jena: " because they were in our territory," ask them

Humphrey : " we walked only in passing, did not know there was a pack here " explain them

Trent : " give me a reason not to kill them to invade our territory," ask them

Scoot , " because we have no bad intentions , just try to go to the herd of our friend to help , are being threatened by two packs" explain them

Jena: "because flocks are against yours " I asked as he raised an eyebrow

Humphrey : "basically disagree with what we believe , in my pack there is no law alphas and omegas can not be partners , it is also the leader of a herd hates me because I married his daughter, but not matter because we love " they explain briefly

Trent : " lawless alphas and omegas, your pack will fall soon ," I said mockingly

Humphrey : "Everyone has their way , and my pack I decide who can and can not" I said seriously

Jena: "right" I agreed

Trent : "no matter if you're a alphas head , you're in my territory and you have to pay the consequences," I said as he gave the signal for the four alphas that were in the cave, along with six other alphas who were guarding the entrance to the submit and take them to the cave of prisoners

Humphrey : I saw the ten alphas approached us , " I do not think you do ," I said calmly

Trent : " I think so " I said while smiling

Catalina : " this is going to make fun," I said as I stood to defense

**¿What happens to Humphrey and his friends?, ¿Succeed in the herd back in time?, ¿Tony will realize the mistake they are making?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so now**

**Thank you Lord . Ssv for giving me the idea of Humphrey and his friends find a pack back to Idaho**


	11. fight

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, this chapter was going up yesterday, but the server was down and I could not**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Catalina : " this is going to make fun," I said as I stood to defense

Humphrey : we were all in position defense in a circle while we watched the alphas enemies surrounding us , " do not kill " order them

Scoot : all nodded , and then I saw one of them jump us

Meanwhile in the delta pack

Kate : " everyone is ready " I asked Hutch

Hutch : " yes ma'am , we're just waiting for Humphrey " I said

Kate : I sighed and told them , "It is better to be following the the find there"

Hutch nodded and I would retire when I was arrested by Kate

Kate : "wait Hutch" I said

Hutch : "what lady " ask him

Kate : "Two things , the first is that until you get Humphrey, you're in charge of the strike group , second and think Humphrey already told you , is that you call us by our name , we're friends ," I said

Hutch nodded and told him , "Do not defraud Kate"

Kate : " I know," I said smiling les

Hutch nodded and went to prepare the strike group , but on the way I met someone , "Hi Niky ," I said smiling

Niky : "Hi Hutch" greet him , but then I got a little sad

Hutch : " passing " ask him to see that he was sad

Niky : " just wanted to tell you to be careful today," I said with concern

Hutch : " do not worry about what I'll have ," I said , nodding

Niky : " Please promise me , do not know what I'd do if something happened to you , you're someone very special to me ," he admitted

Hutch : I smiled when I heard, " are you serious " I asked

Niky : I summon up courage and confessed, " seriously, I've always had feelings for you "

Hutch : a huge smile grew on my face when I said it, but not know what to say , so just decided to approach and kiss

Niky : I was surprised, but quickly smiled and accepted the kiss

Hutch : when we parted I said lovingly , "I love you , and always have done"

Niky : a great sense of happiness came over me when I said , " I love you too " I said lovingly

Hutch : share another kiss, when we parted I said, " I promise to return "

Niky : "For your sake , I hope so," I said playfully

Hutch : I chuckled , " do not worry , you will also now have another reason to fight , I will not let that separate us ," I said lovingly

Niky : "Good luck ," I said as I hugged

Meanwhile not far from them

Flower: "Careful ," I said with concern

Candu : " I'll have , but stay safe," I said with concern

Flower: " just back, remember we have another appointment tonight," I said smiling

Candu : " think not miss " I said smiling

Flower: I smiled and said "good luck"

Candu : "gracias" he said smiling

Meanwhile Garth and Lilly

Lilly : "do not risk it please " I asked with concern

Garth : " do not worry , I will not do anything stupid ," I said smiling

Lilly : " I hope so ," I said with a small smile , " please come back " I asked with concern

Garth : " I promise," I said sweetly

Lilly : " I hope you fulfill your promises," I said playfully

Garth : " do not worry I do " I said smiling

Lilly : I smiled and approached me to kiss when we parted I gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear , "If you have become a great surprise "

Garth smiled and said , "one more reason to return " , then I went with the rest of alphas

Lilly : I sell all of us were like alphas journeyed to the forest

Kate : I approached my sister and said , " I know you will return with good"

Lilly : " I hope so , but we both know that will not happen if Humphrey does not return on time," I said

Kate : "The return on time, never let anyone " I said confidently

Lilly : "It is true , we must have faith in the " I said hopefully

Meanwhile with Humphrey and his friends

Humphrey : the two leaders had pinned beneath me as we left unconscious to others, " ten alphas seriously , I can easily just with that " I said smiling at the leaders

Trent , " as they are as good " as I tried to ask them to release without success

Humphrey : all smiled and said , "is because the four are alphas elite"

Jena : "It is impossible , it has not been elite in united states alphas in years," I said

Catalina " is because we are the last four elite Canadian alphas " I said smiling

Trent : " and they will do with us" scared ask

Humphrey : "Absolutely nothing , as long as we can fly across its territory without any problems, so we can recover the lost time ," I said seriously

Jena: "done" I said nodding

Humphrey nodded and I got off of them , but before leaving I said, " by the way my pack is not far from here , I would suggest you not to mess with it , otherwise go back and finish what I started ," I said seriously

Trent : both nervous nod

Humphrey : " let's go " I said, and everyone started running

Jena: when both were let go a sigh of relief , " it is better not mess with them," he said

Trent shook my head , " on the contrary, they can become a strong ally, we just have to convince him " I said

Jena: " will be difficult, but not impossible," I said smiling

Humphrey : continue walking to the border where we met with ten wolves, " perhaps we were not clear with their leaders " told them annoying

" Is not that, is that they had heard a pack without the alphas and omegas law can not be partners ," said one of them

Humphrey : "this is " told him calmer

"We wondered if we could come together, to be partners with people we love ," said the wolf

Humphrey : " for me it's fine , but on one condition ," I said

" The one is, just tell us ," said another wolf

Humphrey : "There is a herd that is going to attack us , if we can join support " explain them

The wolves shared a look of doubt and one of them asks, " how many enemies you have to face Wolves "

Humphrey : " between forty and fifty ," I said calmly

" Few alphas and has" asked a wolf

Humphrey : "seven alphas , alphas and four elite " explain them

"Is a great disadvantage," said another thoughtful wolf

Jhosh " is because they have never seen him fight an elite Alpha , can alphas with eight or ten at a time ," I said with confidence

" I do not know ," said another indecisive wolf

Humphrey : "If they are not willing to fight for what you believe , do not belong to my pack," I said, then I went to my friends, " let's go, we have no time to lose"

Scoot : "You know they had been very helpful ," I whispered as we walked "

Humphrey : I chuckled and said , " just wait , three, two one,"

"Wait ," said the wolves reached while

Humphrey : "what " they ask , and making me an idea

"We'll go with you," said one of the wolves with determination

Humphrey nodded and told them , "then follow us "

Wolves nodded and began to follow

A couple of hours later in the Delta herd

Hutch : all were ready and just across the border , waiting for the enemy wolves , I saw that everyone was very nervous , but ready to fight to the end , "Do not worry , you know that Humphrey came on time," I said

Garth : then we heard a noise and went on defense position , suddenly we saw were forty-five alphas

Sam : When we got to the herd of Humphrey and Kate, only saw eight alphas , " the defense " I said mockingly

Hutch : "Sam" growled

Garth : "Because they do this , they know very well that my dad and Winston are wrong " I said

Sam : "Do not waste time arguing, our duty is to follow orders, nothing more," I said as we put them in a defensive position

Hutch : "it is better to leave if they do not want to get hurt ," warned them

Sam : we all laughed , " Overlords five to one, they have no chance , and surely knows Humphrey , why even came " they mockingly

Hutch : "not true , he will come" I said confidently

Sam : "Maybe , but if it will get twenty alphas have prepared , or he could against them all," I said mockingly

Garth : " the ego will be your downfall " I said seriously

Sam : I laughed and told them , " Of course not, but his faith in Humphrey that if will be your undoing "

Candu : " We have something for everyone here to fight, and that something we believe is that we can be with people who really love " I said firmly

Sam : "They are just omegas, nothing more," I said coldly

Garth : that comment made us all get angry much

Sam : " they were angry ," I said mockingly , smiled and was going to give the order to attack, but suddenly I was approached by a gray spot

Humphrey : " thought I'd let you attacked my herd," he growled , while he nailed the claws on his shoulders

Sam let out a cry of pain as I felt his claws dug into my skin

Hutch : " Humphrey " Jolly said , I saw all smiled when they saw

Humphrey : " sorry for the delay , I had a small bump in the road " I said

Garth : I saw another wolf would pounce against Humphrey , but before we could do anything, a black stain out of nowhere and nail down the wolf

Hutch : we saw nothing of the other two wolves were both with white fur , only one of them had gray belly

Humphrey : " by the way I present , they are Catalina , Scoot and Jhosh , alphas elite" they said smiling

All wolves shared a nervous glance

Sam : " greatly surpassed even the number " I said mockingly even under Humphrey

Humphrey : " you think so " I said, smiling , as he made a sign, and ten more were alphas

Hutch : "now that things were paired " I said excitedly

Garth : "It is time to remove them from our territory," I said confidently

Humphrey : I nodded , and he dislocated both shoulders to Sam

Sam : I heard that I cracked my shoulders , then I felt a wave of pain , which caused him to drop a cry of pain

Humphrey then pull hard against a tree, then turned my attention to the other wolves who looked at me with surprised faces , " I'm sure some of you know what they do Winston and Tony are bad, this is your last chance , I invite you to join my pack, " I said calmly

Several wolves exchanged glances and only five alphas stepped forward and went close to the herd of Humphrey

Humphrey : I smiled to those who came to our side , then turned my attention to the other , " Now get out of my territory or take the consequences," I said seriously

No wolf answered , but all went in attack

Humphrey : "Do not say I did not warn you " I said as I stood in attack position , " Hutch now " to order

Hutch nodded and cut a vine that had attached , holding a fairly large trunk, the trunk was seen as enemies against wolves, but unfortunately Humphrey was in the way of this

Humphrey : when the trunk was close enough I did a flip over the trunk , from a few inches away , when you land saw as all wolves to disperse them play to dodge the trunk, "attack " order

Hutch nodded and went against all enemies wolves

Humphrey: "forming J-23" directs them to Catalina, Scoot, and Jhosh

Everyone nodded and took their positions

Humphrey: forming was pretty basic we position online and we were advancing as we eliminate enemies wolves

Jhosh : wolf and caught a blow to the stomach leaving him breathless, then throw it against wolves that went against Scoot , doing that I stumble

Scoot : catch the wolves encountered, and the key hard to the floor , apply pressure to the neck cutting off the air until fainted

Catalina : I saw like three rushed , easily rolled to the side and hit several times at different points causing it to fall to the ground unable to move, then did the same with the other two wolves

Humphrey : Hold the paw of a wolf attacked me and tore easily, then I saw three others ran towards me easily dodge , and take to give one a blow on the side breaking three ribs , then catch hitting another wolf with my leg , smiled and broke my wrist , then jump over the other wolves, digging her claws into his chest , then use a rear leg to break a leg

Sam : When I started reacting beat Humphrey, looked around and saw that we had clearly been overcome, and had greatly injured wolves everywhere, "withdrawal " directs

Humphrey : I saw a smile as all wolves collected the wounded and went as fast as I could

Scoot : Humphrey approached me and said , " I see that even fights aggressively "

Humphrey : "Everyone has their style of fight," I said as I shrugged

Jhosh " certainly you have not changed ," I said as I approached

Catalina : " As if alphas elite school ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I laughed at those memories, " if you were interesting three months "

Jhosh " say yourself, you sent me to the cave of healing almost daily " I said

Humphrey : "Sorry, but I was excited too during practice ," I said

Jhosh : all share a laugh

Scoot : "If good times " I said, " by the way Humphrey knows what will happen to you now , because technically you beat the packs of western and eastern Jasper " I asked

**¿What will happen with Humphrey?, ¿How Winston and Tony react when they find out that their wolves failed?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	12. light

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Scoot : " Humphrey certainly knows what will happen to you now , because technically you beat the flocks of western and eastern Jasper " I asked

Humphrey , " to happen " I asked confused

Scoot : " you can have the range Gamma" I said cheerfully

Humphrey : I shook my head , " is impossible since I beat a pack , but still fail the year since I became Alpha elite" I said

Scoot : " I know it 's only been less than a month since you became Alpha elite , but despite the short time and has proven to be more skilled than any other Alpha elite I've seen in my life , and there are two ways you turned in Gamma " to explain

Humphrey , " and what is the other way to become Gamma" ask him

Scoot : " beat two herds , and then challenge three alphas and beat elite " will explain

Humphrey : "means to be a Gamma, I have only to beat the three " asks

Scoot : " if so ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I fell thoughtful, " but I will not hurt you " I said

Scoot : " Calm down , I just beat , no killing , just hope you do not you fight so rude ," I said laughing slightly

Humphrey : "hare my best, but we will get another day , for now let's savor the victory," I said

Scoot : I nodded and said , " I feel good "

Meanwhile in the center of the territory of the Delta herd

Kate : " I hope everyone is well , and the fight must begin " I told Lilly while watching the territory from the entrance of his cave

Lilly : " I just hope it arrives on time Humphrey " I said worried

Kate : " I know you will," I said confidently , smiling

Lilly : then we heard a noise coming from the forest, both turned around to look and smile at what we saw

Kate : " I told you to be on time ," I said cheerfully , then started down the slope , then ran to hug Humphrey

Humphrey : I saw Kate approached me and we both share a hug

Kate : " I cared much , I thought something had happened to you " I said as we hugged

Humphrey : " I'm sorry , we had a problem that slowed us down ," I said

Kate : I see face to face and said softly , "no matter , I 'm glad you arrived in time "

Humphrey : I smiled and closer to kiss him full of love

Jhosh : When we approached we saw Humphrey was kissing a cute wolf saw Catalina growled softly when he saw that made me chuckle , " it must be your mate " I said smiling

Humphrey : both broke up and I said, "this is called Kate" is the present , then headed to Kate and introduce you to my friends, "they are Jhosh , Scoot , and Catherine , my friends , are the alphas elite of which you speak "

Kate : " gladly " I said kindly

Scoot : " nice to meet you " I said smiling

Jhosh : "Hello" I said cheerfully

Catalina : "Hello" I said nonchalantly

Kate : " what happens to her," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey : I sighed and said , "Remember I told you I had a problem with one of them"

Kate : I nodded and asked , " was her "

Humphrey : I nodded in confirmation

Catherine : "I would say it was a problem, only a minor disagreement , in which Humphrey does not want to admit he was wrong ," I said

Humphrey : " I do not mistake me , you 're the one who has failed " I said seriously

Kate : " what went wrong " I asked curious

Humphrey : " not really wanna talk about it " I said

Catalina : " seriously just going to pretend like it never happened ," I said a little annoyed

Humphrey : I shook my head , " I will tell him eventually , but this is not the time " I said

Catalina : rolled my eyes and went to Kate, " want to know what happened "

Kate : I nodded expectantly

Humphrey : " Do not you dare ," I said seriously

Catalina : I chuckled and said , " what has happened is that we both boyfriends"

Kate : " THAT " I said surprised, "because you never told me you had a girlfriend before ," I said annoyed

Humphrey : " because I have both ended before you got back to school Alpha" will explain

Kate : I calm down a bit to hear that had ended long ago, but was still a little upset , " and because I never told her anything " ask him

Humphrey : " I was afraid of your reaction," I confessed as he looked down

Kate : I gave a slap

Humphrey : " ouch, Kate" I said as I rubbed his cheek

Kate : " That's why you keep my secret ," I said seriously

Humphrey : look down sadly , " I'm sorry "

Kate : then gave her a hug , " and this is going back in time " I said with a small smile

Humphrey smiled , but when I look I saw that he still had a serious expression

Kate , " but I want you to tell me what has happened between you two ," I said seriously

Humphrey : " nothing really , only left because my parents die before we told me to give him a chance, but we lasted only a few months," I said

Kate : "It is true " ask their friends

Catalina : going to answer me when I scoot advancement

Scoot : " absolutely true , only went for two and a half months , but nothing serious happened between them," I said

Kate : " then why Catalina acts as aggressive towards my " ask them

Humphrey : "because it has failed , the reason I ended it because I knew it would not work , and because he was in love with you " explain

Kate : Look at Catalina

Catalina : I sighed and said , " is the way, the reason I ended it was because he told me he loved someone else, but never told me who he was "

Kate : I nodded , " we need to talk in private," I said to Humphrey as he started to walk to our cave

Humphrey : I nodded and started following

Jhosh : while we watched as they walked away, I said, " I never thought I saw Humphrey at the mercy of someone "

Scoot : " I know , I'm also surprised," I said, then I went to Catalina and said , " do not believe what you did to you was very cruel , are putting the relationship Humphrey in danger, and it is seen that loves her very much also you already completed a while ago, do not you think it's time to move on "

Catalina : I sighed and told her , " I guess if I should get over it, already awaiting further puppies , but it is difficult , it has been one of the best I've known Wolves "

Jhosh , " but there are many wolves in the world I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding your true love ," I said

Catalina smiled and said , "Thank Jhosh "

Jhosh " anytime" I said smiling

Meanwhile near them

Lilly : "I'm so happy you're okay ," I said hugging him lies

Garth : " I made a promise ," I said smiling

Lilly : " I knew that would fulfill " I said affectionately

Garth : both share a kiss full of love and feeling

Lilly : " are you ready for the surprise of which you speak " I asked playfully

Garth smiled and said , "of course "

Lilly , sensually smiled and said , " you shall have it tonight "

Garth : I nodded and said , " I'll wait eagerly "

Hutch : I was walking around looking for Niky , when suddenly someone approached me , when I saw who was smiled

Niky : " I really am glad you 're okay ," I said as I lick your face

Hutch : " I am delighted to see you," I said, smiling , as he licked her cheek

Niky : I smiled , I approached him and they share a kiss

Hutch : when we broke the kiss I asked, " you want to do "

Niky : " I do not know , I'm just happy to be with you

Hutch smiled and said , " I feel the same "

Flower: I was walking around the place looking for someone , and smiled when I found I approached him and gave him a hug

Candu : Flower smiled when I hug and hugged her back , " I see you " I said affectionately

Flower: " I'm glad to see you too ," I said warmly, when we broke the hug, leaving us looking right , " you know that I still quote" I said playfully

Candu : I chuckled and said gently , " I think it 's time that you meet "

Flower: " you have in mind " I asked curious

Candu : "It is something special , I assure you ," I said sweetly

Flower: " I'm sure of that ," I said while smiling

Several hours after the cave head Alpha

Kate : I spent the whole afternoon talking to Humphrey, I demanded her to tell me that had passed between him and Catherine, " that's all " I asked

Humphrey : " I swear from the heart" I said honestly

Kate : I smiled and approached him , " then we have nothing in that fight," I said affectionately as she gave him a kiss

Humphrey : gladly accept the kiss, when we parted I said lovingly , " I love you with all my heart , do not know how happy I am that you're not mad at me

Kate : " love you , and I'm sorry if you exaggerate a bit, but I do not want to walk away from me ," I said gently as I stroked the

Humphrey : " I swear I'll never leave you alone , I'll always be for you and for the puppies ," I said sweetly and sincerely

Kate : a tear of happiness ran down my cheek , I smiled and hugged him , "I love you so much " I said lovingly

Humphrey : " love you too " I said lovingly , we were hugging , enjoying the moment , I suddenly noticed that it was getting dark , and tonight was howling at the moon, " love " I said softly as I withdrew a little to we could see directly

Kate : "what honey," I asked with a warm smile

Humphrey : " I wondered if I would do me the honor of coming to howl at the moon " asked affectionately

Kate : " I'd love to ," I said cheerfully , as he licked her cheek

Humphrey smiled and returned the gesture

Meanwhile not far two wolves were talking

Jhosh : " do you think I should do , buddy," I asked Scoot after telling a small problem that had

Scoot : I was surprised at what he just told me , but I said , " if what you feel , I think you should take a chance , and it should not matter what your family says

Jhosh : " are you sure " he asked

Scoot : "Sure, if it makes you happy and what you really feel you should do , you know I will support you , and I know Humphrey also support you " I said smiling

Jhosh " will surely be the most joyful you ," I said jokingly

Scoot : I chuckled and told her I said , " it's true "

Jhosh : when we calmed down I said, " thanks for your advice , I will"

Scoot : " I'm glad , I know you will do very well," he said smiling

Jhosh "thank you " I said smiling, then I went

Meanwhile in the western and eastern herds

Winston : Tony was waiting for alphas near the border where the tracks were , " should not take long ," I said confidently

Tony : I was too deep in thought so just nodded

Winston : note that Tony has been quite distant all day, so I decided to ask , " it's all good friend "

Tony : " is not just a thought ," I said as I turned to reality

Winston : I shrugged , suddenly I heard a noise, indicating that the train was coming, " and returned " I smiled

Tony : I let out a small sigh , did not know how to feel about it, part of me expected to see my son again , but the other alphas expected to have failed

Winston : When I saw the train pass our wolves are down , but I was disturbed to see that fewer than ship and many of them were wounded, " happened " asked Sam annoying

Sam was being carried by two alphas , when listening to Winston, "sorry sir, we fail ," I said as I looked down

Winston : " how on earth , fifty alphas , could not against eight alphas and elite Alpha " are very annoying

Sam : " that was the problem , were not eight were twelve alphas and four elite alphas " to explain

Tony : "Four elite alphas " I said surprised

Sam : " so, not against them could also seem like they've trained together , because they fought in perfect coordination " explain them

Winston : " damn, did not have that," I said to myself, " what the figures are" asked

Sam : "There are a total of fifteen alphas seriously injured and others with minor injuries ," he said

Tony : " few of my wolves " ask him

Sam : "no sir," I said

Tony : I nodded " what happened to you " I asked to see who was still being held by two alphas

Sam : " Humphrey dislocated my shoulder ," I said

Winston : "I take him along with the other wounded to where Sally " directs them

The alphas Sam nodded and took Sally 's cave

Winston : "curse , because it seems that is always one step ahead of us," I said with frustration

Tony : look at the sky and saw it was getting dark , " I'm going to my cave , I have much to think about and I have to rest a little," I said to Winston

Winston : I nodded and said , " talk to you tomorrow "

Tony : I nodded and went to my cave, after a ten minute walk he had finally come to my cave , when between note how lonely I was, sigh and ask me , " when I'm wrong "

" In not supporting your son," a voice said from behind the

Tony : Look back and could not believe my eyes , " Thasha , it's you ," I asked with tears in my eyes some

Thasha : "If I am honey," I said sweetly

Tony : "w -why, died years ago," I said incredulously

Thasha " is true, but my spirit never walked away from you I have always been caring " gently explain

Tony : "And now you show up because " I asked confused

Thasha : "My love, is because now you're lost and came to show the way" to explain

Tony : the look with confusion

Thasha : " if you follow this path with just lose the one you want to be more than me," I said with a worried look

Tony : " Garth " I whispered as he looked down

Thasha : "this is our son," I said softly

Tony : "But let marry an omega " I said in a normal tone

Thasha : " I have seen , truly love , and that girl does in truth happy , and that's what really matters ," I said , smiling sweetly

Tony : I smiled and said , "You 're right , thanks for helping me see the light "

Thasha : "You know I'll always be with you, but it always seems I will not be here," I said as I put my foot on his chest where his heart is

Tony : I felt a warm feeling in my chest , I suddenly saw how she brightened and then disappeared , as if it had never been first, but warm feeling in my chest was still , "I love you " I whispered as a tear trickled down my cheek

**¿What will now Tony?, ¿What Winston planned?, ¿What will you do Jhosh?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how they think a story so far**

**Thanks to Troygroomes that gave me the idea of the spirit of mate- Tony**

**By the way I 've seen Alpha and omega 3 is sufficient for it seemed good , the animation is better than the second , and I found the story good , truly worth to see**


	13. an unexpected visitor

**A Life in Idaho**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Garth : Lilly was waiting at the base of the rock howl at the moon in the territory , while waiting I saw Humphrey approached me , "Hi coyote " he said smiling

Humphrey : " I think you forget who is the head that I am a Alpha and Alpha elite " I said jokingly as I approached

Garth : " I'll have to get used to is true ," I said chuckling when I calm down I asked, " by the way where is Kate"

Humphrey : " grooming for Howl , and Lilly 's " I told

Garth : " well ," I said smiling, " certainly regret how I acted at our first meeting , I was afraid to do something to place on endanger my duty," he said

Humphrey : I sighed and told her , " so sorry, I have to admit I was jealous, but you misjudge "

Garth : "We can leave that in the past, and start again " ask him

Humphrey smiled and said , " I love " , then listen to something approaching, Cundo look, saw that it was Kate and Lilly, "it seems that our dates arrived," I said smiling

Garth : " it seems ," I said as I watched dumbfounded Lilly , looked very beautiful

Humphrey : try not to drool at how beautiful it was Kate, "Wow " was all I could say

Garth : "I agree go " I said

Humphrey : " I hope you're watching Lilly" I said and serious tone

Garth : "of course , I hope you 're watching Kate" I said with the same tone

Humphrey : "Of course she's my girlfriend ," I said

Garth : " I only claimed " I said

Kate : We walked until we were in front of Humphrey and Garth , " I see that I " I asked Humphrey

Humphrey : " You look really beautiful , you left me breathless " I said honestly

Kate : smiles and licked her cheek , "I also once very handsome"

Humphrey smiled and asked, "We will "

Kate : "we " we said cheerfully , and both started walking to the top of the mountain

Garth : " you look amazing " I said astonished Lilly

Lilly : I blushed a little and said , " Thanks , you too your time very handsome "

Garth : "gracias" he said smiling

Lilly : " we " ask him

Garth : "we " I said smiling

Meanwhile in the near or place

Catherine: I sighed sadly as he watched Humphrey climbing the mountain with Kate, "I do not understand that he sees it" I said to myself, then I heard someone coming , "what Jhosh" I asked while watching mountain

Jhosh : " I forgot your excellent way" I said as I sat beside him

Catherine : " you know it was only the second best " I said with a sigh

Jhosh : " Do not say that , you just surpassed Humphrey, and very little , you're amazing , you're better than Scoot and " I told

Catherine: smiled and said, "thank you"

Jhosh : he smiled , but then fell again note that mood, " that 's wrong " I asked with concern

Catherine : " I hate to see another Humphrey howling wolf " explain

Jhosh : look at the mountain and saw Humphrey howling with Kate, " you know I always love the " I told

Catherine: "but I do not have it" I asked

Jhosh : " I personally do not know , I think you are more beautiful than her " I said

Catherine : " I seriously think " I asked smiling

Jhosh : I blushed when I realized that what I said out loud , so just nodded

Catherine: I chuckled and said, "You're very sweet"

Jhosh "thank you " I said smiling, then we were both silent for a while, after a few minutes I decided to break the silence, "You know something, I was always jealous of Humphrey " I said

Catherine: "your skills" I said

Jhosh : shook my head , " that not only motivated me to do my best ," I said

Catherine: "then that" I asked curious

Jhosh : "for Love you give it ," he admitted

Catherine: I was surprised that he said, " are you saying what I think you say " I asked

Jhosh : " I love you, I always have ," he admitted

Catherine: I was surprised not know what to say , I can not deny always had some feelings for him , but I never thought of the in that way, especially for the problem you have our families , "I can not deny that I also had feelings you, but know that our families would never allow " I said softly

Jhosh : " I do not care if my family hates me for this, but I tell you honestly , I love you , at least give me a chance ," I said

Catherine: smiled warmly, and said gently , "Okay , I'll give a chance "

Jhosh : I smiled when he said , " then you'd get to howl at the moon with me " I asked hopefully

Catherine: " clear that no" I said smiling

Jhosh : a big smile grew on my face and they started walking to the mountain howling at the moon

Meanwhile on a ledge at the top of the mountain a couple was happily howling at the moon

Garth : "You have a wonderful howl " affectionately told Lilly

Lilly " and yours has improved incredibly ," I said sweetly

Garth , " but that's thanks to you ," I said as I gently stroked her

Lilly : I smiled and we were caressing while watching the moon, " I am delighted to be with you ," I said affectionately

Garth : " I too am very happy , the last time I've been this happy puppy was before my mother died," I said

Lilly : I smiled both share a kiss

Garth : after breaking the kiss we were watching the scenery , " I guess it's a good time to ask " I thought, " Lilly" I said

Lilly : "what " I asked tenderly

Garth : "You know that I love you with all my heart and want to be together forever, I was wondering if you marry me " I asked lovingly

Lilly : a big smile grew on my face, " yes, yes a thousand times yes, you cazare me " excited and cheerful shout

Garth : I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss

Lilly : When we broke the kiss I said lovingly , " I love you"

Garth : " I love you too , thanks for making me the happiest Alpha in Idaho " I said lovingly

Lilly : "no , thank you for making me the happiest omega in Idaho " I said affectionately

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain

Jhosh : Catherine walk until we found a free spot , " I think it's a good place ," I said smiling

Catherine: "It is true," I said smiling

Jhosh : I was nervous , because I knew if he would like my howl

Catherine: " are you ready " ask him

Jhosh : "of course " I said a little anxious

Catherine: nodded and began to howl

Jhosh : for a moment and listen to your beautiful melodious howl until I decided to join

Catherine: when you hear the howl of Jhosh , smiled was something I had never heard before, is deep and strong, but what pleased me was that our howls matched perfectly , more than they did with Humphrey , "is a good sign " I thought cheerful

Jhosh : howl for several minutes until he stopped to catch his breath , "You have a beautiful howl " I said affectionately

Catherine: " and you have an amazing howl , is something I had never heard before," I said cheerfully

Jhosh : I smiled and stroked his side

Catherine: I smiled and stroked the

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain

Humphrey : Kate and I were resting our howl, " I do not know how, but every time you howl sound more beautiful," I said affectionately

Kate : "It's because he howled with my one true love ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : " you do not know how much I love you" I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you, even more," I said affectionately

Humphrey : "no I love you more ," I said playfully

Kate : "I love you from here to the moon," I said lovingly

Humphrey smiled and kissed loving passion

Kate : we will gladly receive the kiss when we parted we were admiring the view while watching the scenery

Meanwhile Garth and Lilly

Garth : We were admiring the moon, a couple of hours , until I felt Lilly was falling asleep on my shoulder , " go to our cave , to take a rest ," I said softly

Lilly : "It 's okay," I said sleepily

Garth : both walked until we reached our cave , then we both sat back , " to rest my angel ," I said lovingly

Lilly : " sleep well my love " I said lovingly as she licked her cheek

Garth : I returned the affection and then we both fell asleep

Meanwhile Catherine and Jhosh

Catherine: " when I saw that the moon was upon us I said affectionately , " I think it's time to return to our caves " I told Jhosh

Jhosh : sigh with disappointment, but I asked, "tomorrow you want to have another date with me "

Catherine : " I love " I said affectionately , " see you tomorrow " I said as I licked her cheek , then I went to my cave

Jhosh : I smiled , "It was a great night ," I said to myself, then I went to my cave to rest

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain howling at the moon

Humphrey : and was enjoying the view, when you look at me, I saw that Kate had fallen asleep , resting his head on my shoulder , smiled and gently lift it and put it on my back , I noticed that Kate accommodate her head on my neck, smiled and started walking to our cave , when you reach the cave , carefully fits where we sleep , then I we accommodate around, " sleep tight , I love you " I said lovingly , he licked her cheek , and saw he smiled , then I joined her in a rest , but I woke up when a strange light hit my eyes , when I opened note was even late at night , but I could see a kind of white light coming from outside cave , lift me carefully not to wake Kate and walk to the entrance, but when I get notice that the light had gone, " that weird" I said to myself as I walked up to the ledge in front of the cave and left me admiring the scenery

" I see you still like to admire the view of the night " said a female voice behind the

Humphrey : " that voice , it's not possible," I said to myself as I looked out back , when you look at the two wolves that were there could not believe it , " as possible " ask disbelief

" Perhaps because no hello , I thought you had grown better," said the male jokingly

Humphrey : " Seriously, you are" ask them

" So, son," said the female affectionately

"Dad, Mom" I said cheerfully, while embraced , "I thought I would never see them again ," I said with a few tears slipping from my cheek

Moon: " never , separate ourselves from your side " affectionately as he returned the hug

Blaze: " We were always looking out for you from above" I said affectionately

Humphrey : "do not know how much you miss " I said

Moon: "I miss you too ," I said sweetly

Humphrey : " how is it possible " to ask them even disbelief completely

Moon " had something important to tell you " explain

Humphrey , " that is ," I asked curious

Blaze: " we are very proud of you , always have been ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " seriously," I said as a smile grew on my face

Moon: " seriously, we have always been proud of you , just promise us something," I asked

Humphrey : " whatever," I said

Moon: we approached the entrance of the cave where we could see Kate , " just promise us you will live a very happy with it," I asked

Blaze: " remember to put family first and those you love ," he added

Humphrey : " I promise" I said nodding

Moon: both smiled and said softly as he looked at Kate, "we know you're gonna have a good life, we have seen the love you share is sincere , and is all you need to be happy "

Humphrey nodded "thank you mom "

Blaze: " One last thing before we go , we better get ready an old enemy is stalking " I warned

Humphrey : "who" asked

Blaze: " we do not know his name , we know is that is responsible for the alphas elite and its secrets are disappearing " explain

Humphrey : " I'll be ready for him, I will not let you endanger my pack ," I said firmly

Moon: "Be careful only " I said

Humphrey : " I'll have it " I said

Blaze: " is already good to go now " I said while looking at the sky

Humphrey : "Please do not leave me again," I asked

Moon: " our little Humphrey , I will never leave , always at your side," I said sweetly , " we love you and never forget ," I said as she hugged affectionately

Humphrey : the hug , " I love you too " I said with a few tears in my eyes , I suddenly felt that disappearance , when I look around me note that there was no trace of them, but even those felt close to me

Kate : I woke up feeling a little cold when you look note that Humphrey was not in the cave, when I looked outside, I saw him sitting watching the scenery, quietly got up and walk to the , " are you okay honey," ask him

Humphrey : I dry the tears that left me and turn to see her, " I just thought about my parents ," I said

Kate : " We are certainly looking proudly from up there ," I said lovingly as she looked to the sky

Humphrey : " I know," he said smiling , looking at the sky

Kate : "We will rest, even quite late," I said with a small yawn

Humphrey: "We will ," I said gently , as he licked her cheek

Kate: We both went back to bed, he licked her cheek lovingly , and then we were both fast asleep

**¿What will that enemy is stalking?, ¿Can he cope Delta pack?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Thank Troygroomes, who gave the idea of the spirits of the parents of Humphrey**


End file.
